


Food for the Soul

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Who We Are [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Feels, Futanari, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Education, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Regina wanted to make Emma's first rut memorable, special. Emma takes things a step further, taking their family and relationship to another level. Their family might not be as willing to come along for the ride.





	1. Morning Meal

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> Public Service Announcement: this is a sequel to my A/B/O SwanQueen story, [Who We Are](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12167490). So, that still means G!P/futa, whichever you call it. There will be a lot of sex in this story, so if that bothers you, this is not the story for you. Last, but not least, I do not have a beta, so there will probably be tons of typos. Sorry in advance.
> 
> A/N: As always, for updates on this story or just come say hi to me on Facebook at [SL Kassidy](https://www.facebook.com/pages/SL-Kassidy/482097488469386). Now, on with the story!

Food for the Soul

1: Morning Meal 

The smell took Regina out of her sleep. It was beyond description to her, thick like honey, oozing over her, covering her in hot, sticky sweetness. It clung to the roof of her mouth, traveled down her spine, and made its home in her groin. It made her groan and pulse, feeling empty and devoid happiness and life. Licking her lips, it coated her tongue and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

She almost lost control of herself, ready to put every part of her to use for a shared desire, but managed to shake it away. She needed to keep a clear head. _This is not the time to go all submissive omega, not yet anyway_. Not that she planned to go to do that, but she had to give Emma what the sheriff needed.

She knew this was coming, read the signs of almost a week now, and she suspected poor Emma would have no clue. After all, Emma had been on drugs since puberty and probably had no idea what her alpha could or would get up to without those inhibitors. She had tried to warn Emma as best she could when Emma switched to using the potion rather than her illegal medication. Emma did not take much heed in her words, as she was wont to do when Regina tried to tell her anything about alphas. Emma wanted no part of alphas, even knowledge that might help her.

Regina was not sure what would happen if Emma woke up before she could get everything prepared. She did not want to find out either. So, it was time to get up and get moving before Emma regained consciousness. 

A part of Emma’s anatomy was already very aware of what was going on. Fully erect and rudely poking Regina in the side, Regina fought the urge to slip her hand around the girth and slide up and down until Emma’s flesh was satisfied. Emma’s flesh would not be satisfied for a few days, though.

As if reading her thoughts, Emma’s hips jolted, bumping her against Regina. Emma whimpered in her sleep and, in a few seconds, her face worked up a glow from sweat as she sought her passion. Her poking became more insistent within in those seconds. It was tempting to give in, to spread for Emma, feel Emma’s weight above her, and let Emma have her way with her until Emma passed out from pleasure, only to wake up to do it all over again.

 _No, now it is not the time for that. You have work to do and you will not go all submissive alpha when you start this_. Regina reached into her bedside nightstand drawer. She pulled out a pill bottle, surprised she could open it with the dizzy aroma trying to ensnare her brain as well as other parts of her. She dropped two capsules in her hand. She grabbed a glass of water she left on the nightstand as well.

“Emma,” Regina whispered, putting the pills to Emma’s lips. She was not sure if this would work. They were generic medicines, but they tended to work for most alphas if research was to be believed. Sometimes, especially adult alphas needed a prescription for something stronger to make this time more bearable. She hoped her lover was not one of those.

“Regina…” Emma’s hips moved faster, chasing after Regina. She had an arm around Regina’s waist and tried to pull her closer. She put a hand to Regina’s stomach and flexed, as if to show off her strength, to prove she was worthy.

Regina shivered, but fought down her own instincts. “No, Emma. I need you to take this.” She pressed the pills to Emma’s lips. Emma did not even bother to open her eyes.

“Is it medicine? I hope it’s medicine. I feel so hot. Might be getting sick.” Emma grumbled and swallowed the pills. Regina put the water to her lips and she only took a sip.

“Those will help you feel better,” Regina said. Or so she hoped. If not, she would have to use a potion she made just in case. The potion would be more extreme and she did not want things to go that far, especially since she did not have time to test it. Magic had side-effects of its own, after all.

Emma groaned and rolled over onto her back. She was so hard she tented the comforter on top of her. Regina caressed Emma’s cheek, which was damp and clammy. Her heart clenched for Emma, who moaned like she was about to be sick.

“Regina, I’m so hot.” Emma whimpered, throwing her arm over her eyes. Her cheeks flushed a muted crimson.

Regina kissed Emma’s forehead. It was burning up. “Go back to sleep, my love. It will get better soon, I promise.” She moved the fluffy duvet from over Emma to see the sheet over her was soaked through and through. Regina was not surprised.

Emma let out a pained groan, but turned onto her side and fell back to sleep, her hair stuck to her face already. Regina made her escape quickly, grabbing her robe and her cell phone, knowing her presence would not make things any easier for Emma. Besides, she needed to get Henry out of the house and get some breakfast prepared. She needed to make sure Zelena did not come by and make David aware Emma would not be at work today or tomorrow.

“Henry.” Regina knocked on his bedroom door and heard him grousing about mornings. While he did not have a lot of trouble with the morning, he had a healthy dislike for being woken up. She cracked the door. “Time to get up, little prince. You have school.” She was thankful for that. One less thing to worry about.

“I know, I know,” he grumbled. 

“And, do you think you could stay with your grandparents for a couple of days?” Regina asked. He did not need to be subjected to what the house was going to witness in the next two to three days.

“They won’t care. Why?”

Regina did not want to explain it to him exactly. He thankfully had not presented yet and he had only just learned Emma was an alpha a couple of months ago. She did not want to field any sex education questions just yet, especially when time was precious. If he was still here when Emma woke up, he might learn way more about his sire than any child wanted to know.

“Emma isn’t feeling well and I want to be able to take care of her without having to worry about you becoming ill at the same time,” Regina replied. It was not exactly a lie.

“Ma needs some pampering. Okay,” he agreed.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, hoped his grandparents were just as easy to deal with, and hustled into the kitchen. While grabbing for breakfast items, she made the necessary calls. It was only when she was on the phone with Zelena that she realized this should have been a text message.

“You don’t want me and Robbie over today? Do you hear that, Robbie? Auntie has forsaken us!” Zelena pretended to weep.

Regina rolled her eyes. She did not have time for this. “Stop being melodramatic. I’m doing you a favor.” Although, she imagined if Zelena showed up while Emma had her bent over the sofa, Zelena would make a smart remark and then make her way to the kitchen as if everything were perfectly normal. It would fuel snarky comments and insults for years to come, which she did not want to deal with.

“Oh? Is this some alpha thing?” Zelena asked, voice teasing ever so slightly.

Even though Regina had not said anything to Zelena in regards to her sexual status, she was almost certain Zelena knew. There was always that twinkle in her eye and lilt in her voice whenever she brought up something like this. She might as well give Regina a nudge and a wink. Regina was not sure how Zelena would know, though. Was her magic strong enough to detect Regina’s potion? It should not be. Regina had fooled grand wizards and even the Dark One, who was under the impression she actually changed her sex rather than disguised it. Using magic to biologically change sex, not just disguise it, was masterful sorcery that Rumple never believed her capable of.

“Three days, Zelena. You are on your own for three days.” It was not up for debate. That should be more than enough time, unless, since it was probably Emma’s first time after years of build it, things lasted so much longer. Nothing in her research indicated it should last longer than three days, but it was best to be prepared. She would have to go through her checklist after she was done with these phone calls to make sure she had everything done.

“What am I supposed to do for three days with Robbie by myself?” A whimper escaped Zelena’s throat. She meant that worry.

Regina sighed, heart melting a little. _Damn it, why am I so soft for this annoyance? Well, she does have your adorable little niece._ It was a good excuse, but it was an excuse. “I will call Maleficent and ask her to help.”

Zelena snorted. “How can she help? She didn’t even raise Lily!”

“Rude. She can still help.” Regina was not friends with any other mothers to offer up a better solution. Besides, Maleficent was one of the few people who would put up with Zelena for long periods of time. It more than likely had to do with the fact that Maleficent was powerful enough stand magic to magic with Zelena if Zelena got unruly. Other than that, Maleficent seemed to count Zelena as a friend for whatever reason. Maybe there was a touch of madness under her blond tresses. _Now, I have one more phone call to make_. She did not need more to do.

Zelena huffed. “Fine. But, you owe me.”

Regina let out a similar noise. “Fine. You are such a brat.” _How am I not the older sister?_

The phone call ended to the sound of Zelena cackling, like the brat she was. With that out of the way, she texted David to let him know Emma would not be into work “due to female problems.” She knew that would keep his questions to a minimum. She also let him know Henry would need to stay with him and Snow. They would have questions, but she did not have the right answers right now. She just needed to make sure Henry would be cared for in the days she would not be able to do so.

She listened for Henry upstairs, hoping he did not dally. Everything sounded normal. She listened for Emma as well and did not hear anything to let her know Emma might be awake. She resisted the urge to check on Emma, using magic, as there was no way in hell she could go back up to the room right now and expect things to go any other way than being underneath Emma. She needed to get Henry out of the house as soon as possible. She made his lunch, packed it, as she worked on breakfast and lunch and texted Maleficent to request she keep an eye on Zelena. Thank the heavens Henry already had clothes at his grandparents’ apartment.

“Mom, do you know where my boots are?” Henry called.

“The closet, where they always are,” she answered, ready to breathe a sigh of relief that he was downstairs and dressed right on time. She handed him his lunch, made sure he had everything he needed, urged him to have breakfast and hustled him out of the door to make sure he did not miss the bus. She leaned against the door and breathed out a sigh of relief, puffing out her cheeks. There was a brief sense of accomplishment in her chest, but she shook it away. “No time to relax. I still have to make sure we have supplies.” She went back to work.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma groaned as she flopped over onto her stomach. She ground into the mattress, drooling out of the corner of her mouth as she buried her face into her pillow. She was so hot, like her body was made of fire. She wanted to peel her skin off to make it go away, to cool herself down. Her pajamas, a tank top and jogging shorts, were stuck to her. She had sweated right through them, right through the sheets. Maybe she melted. She could not be sure, but it felt accurate.

A grouchy whine escaped her and she adjusted her hips, her body needing an angle. Her mind barely knew what was going on. She wanted to explode, though, over and over again. She wanted to explode and knot and make babies. She wanted Regina.

“Regina,” Emma moaned, feeling like she might throw up. “I don’t feel so good…” She turned, hoping to find her girlfriend. Regina’s side of the bed was empty. The sight made her growl and her discomfort was replaced with a burning rage. _Where the hell was her omega?_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Emma shrunk back into herself. No, Regina was not hers like _that_. Regina was a person and her girlfriend and… She groaned as agony rippled through her entire body and she rammed her lower body into the mattress. It did not do anything beyond make her body ache and burn further. She needed to find Regina. Regina would be able to help her get rid of the pain in her gut.

“Regina…” She flung the covers from her, barely noting sweat rolling off of her. Sitting up, she hissed as her morning wood rubbed against her shorts. It hurt. It hurt in ways she could hardly explain, but her brain felt like it was about to short circuit from the agony. It was a million tiny needles, all stuck in her cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Regina!”

She needed to find Regina. Regina would know what to do. Regina would know how to fix this. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she breathed a sigh of relief that Henry had to have left for school already. She did not want her son to catch her wandering through the hall with a throbbing erection. But, she was late for work. What the hell was she going to do? She could not go to work like this. Hell, she could hardly think like this, so she would not even be able to talk to her father to explain why she would not be in.

“Regina,” she whimpered. Regina would be able to call in for her, talk to her father for her, fix all of this. Somehow, if she could only make it to Regina.

By the time she got the end of the hallway, she could not understand how she managed to walk that. Then, she stood at the foot of the stairs and an aroma hit her, punched her right in the chest and then on the cheek. It took over her body and filled her with mouthwatering hunger. All of her worries left her mind because there was no space for worries. There was only space for that delicious scent lingering in the air, sticking to the roof of her mouth, making its way throughout her entire being. She licked her lips and tasted everything she ever wanted.

“Regina.” She purred at the thought of her lover and her erection hurt more than anything else now. She needed to take care of that. She needed Regina.

It was not hard to find Regina, not with her sweet aroma lingering in the air like heavy perfume. She was in the kitchen, taking something out of the refrigerator or maybe putting something back in. What it was? Emma did not know and did not care. She swooped right in as Regina shut the fridge door. Emma did not give her any space to move beyond that.

Regina yelped in surprise. “Good morning, Emma. I’m just finishing breakfast.”

Emma smiled, happy to have Regina pinned close to her. The nearness managed to cool her skin, even though her brain continued to boil. “Good. I know just what I want.”

Before Regina could ask a question, Emma went in for a kiss. Regina yelped again, but she kissed back and Emma finally felt like she did not need to scratch her skin off. She needed more of Regina, right now. _Take her. She’s yours_. Emma shook that away. Regina was not hers, not like that. She could not, could never take anything from Regina, not Regina. Never Regina.

“Babe, can I?” That was the best Emma could do in regards to speaking and it took a lot of willpower to do that. It took all her self-control to keep from rubbing up against Regina like a horny dog. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She wanted to fuck Regina into the ground right now, wanted to bury her knot in Regina as deep as possible, wanted to fill Regina with every single bit of herself until they had a little version of themselves waiting to be born.

Regina hissed, clutching her biceps. “Yes. Please.”

Consent tap-danced down Emma’s spine and she did not need to hear anything more. Her mouth went back to Regina’s, kissing her like she was possessed. She felt possessed and only Regina could drive out the demons. Regina was her Holy Grail and she wanted to drink from her until they were both full and well.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, and engulfing Emma with everything about her. She felt like her spirit roared, knowing Regina wanted to be with her. Emma slipped her hand underneath Regina’s robe. If she was lucky, Regina was still wearing the nightie she went to bed in and nothing more. She was not sure what she would do if she encountered panties. She could probably tear them off. Regina would not mind, right?

She would not have to find out how Regina might feel about her ripping any clothing. She was bare underneath her nightie. Bare, warm, and slick, like liquid glory, a fine treasure, a precious relic. Emma groaned and her whole body ignited like an inferno as she slipped a finger into Regina and pumped. Shivers clung to her back as she felt the heaven that was her woman, her darling omega. Regina bucked against her and cried out into her mouth, which was like gasoline on the flames crackling and bursting inside of her.

Emma growled as she felt Regina spasm around her finger, trying to get her deeper. Warmth and love surrounded that single digit, which became two quickly, but that was not enough for either of them. She needed Regina around her entire cock. It was that simple and if it did not happen now, she would not be responsible for her actions. With her free hand, she pushed her shorts down, freeing herself. Hissing as the air hit her sensitive skin, she wasted no time sheathing herself inside of Regina, pushing all the way in without a word.

Regina threw her head back, hitting the refrigerator and causing a bang to echo through the kitchen. She did not seem to notice. “Yes!”

Emma snarled, body not feeling any less enflamed, even as she was surrounded by the rapture and joy. She rocked her hips, chasing the cure for all that ailed her inside of Regina, plunging as deep as she could. With each move of her hips, Regina moaned and cried out, clutching onto her tighter, nails digging in, leaving their mark. Emma needed more, needed to go deeper, needed to go harder.

“Damn it, I need…” Emma bit off her own words.

Regina gripped the back of her neck, gripping hairs at the base of her skull. “What do you need?” Her gaze bore into Emma, vowing something Emma could not comprehend at the moment. 

Pausing briefly, Emma bent and grabbed Regina’s thighs. Regina caught on, hopping up and wrapping her beautiful legs around Emma’s waist. Emma put her hands on Regina’s glorious ass to make sure she did not drop her and to give herself better leverage. Deeper, faster, and more was now within her grasp. Grunting, Emma gave Regina a crooked grin before pounding her against the fridge, mining her for everything they both needed.

For a few seconds, she could hear the items on top of the refrigerator rattling and shaking, but the noise faded away as she sank into Regina, wanting to drown in Regina. All her ears could hear were the moans and cries of her lover. Each sound propelled her harder, searching for paradise in between Regina’s legs. Soon, it was within reach.

Regina’s nails bit into Emma’s shoulders as she hammered away, but it felt oh so good. Emma growled again and buried her face in the side of Regina’s neck. She inhaled, taking in the amazing scent of her woman, now feeling Regina everywhere. Regina was like outer space and Emma was lost, floating, helpless, taking in the endless wonder. _Mine, mine, mine_. The word echoed through her head with each slam of her hips.

“Emma, Emma, Emma,” Regina cooed.

Emma’s body reacted to her name, hearing the pleasure in Regina’s voice. But, more than that, feeling Regina grip her, pulse around her, was heaven, beyond heaven. _Home_. She never forgot Regina was home, but today she felt it deeper than ever. It was down in her bones, gripping her with the best of intentions, loving her in ways that made her body hum, resonate with power, like she could take on the world. She needed Regina in the same way she needed air. She needed Regina’s passion to live. She poured her energy into plunging in and out of Regina, drawing more moans and jubilant cries. Each sound that escaped Regina gave her more energy, driving her harder, yanking Regina up and down her length as she pushed in and out.

It got to the point where Emma lost herself completely in Regina. Nothing else existed beyond the amazingness that was her woman. She felt Regina all through her, to the ends of her hair, to the blood flowing through her. It was beyond ecstasy, something akin to perfect. This was love. She wanted to stay forever, please Regina forever. _Mine. Mine. MINE!_

With a particular sharp roll of her hips, Emma’s breath caught in her throat as Regina howled and fluttered around her, squeezed every inch her with sheer magnificence. It made her dizzy and she could not do anything beyond experience this. It was impossible to sort out, not with the buzzing all over her nerves. She bit at Regina’s neck. Regina gasped and tried to pull Emma’s head from her. Nothing could pry Emma from the elegant beating pulse under her lips, singing tales of home and worship.

“Emma, careful,” Regina said and then moaned.

Emma was not sure what Regina meant and could not give a damn about it anyway. There was only one thing that mattered. “Gonna knot you,” she hissed against Regina’s skin and sucked at her neck.

“Yes!” Regina said, like a good little omega.

Emma’s hips moved like they had a mind of their own and one goal on that mind — knot Regina. “Gonna have pups,” she mumbled into Regina’s sweet, sticky skin. She would knot Regina and knock her up and they would have another pup. Henry would get to be a big brother. They would get to have a big family. It would be awesome and loving and everything she never had, everything _they_ never had. She just needed to knot Regina right now.

Regina clung to her, wrapped around her like a horny koala. She dragged her teeth against a vein in Regina’s neck and bit Regina’s earlobe. Regina’s breath hitched and she clawed her fingers into Emma’s shoulders as she jumped against Emma. The move sent sparks through Emma and she slammed into Regina, enough to bang the refrigerator against the wall. It felt like Regina gripped Emma tighter and Emma was certain she was about to pour her heart and soul into Regina.

“Gonna come. Gonna knot you,” Emma said, clutching Regina’s ass with both hands as she pumped and pumped and pumped.

“So close. Do it. Do it,” Regina replied.

Emma could hardly make out the words Regina said. It was garbled to her ears, covered by the rush of her own blood. She was surprised, fairly certain all of her blood was in her dick. But, if there was still enough circulating in her body, hopefully it would put out the wildfire blazing through her as she finally came. A roar escaped Emma as her body released. It was like she let go of everything, lost track of everything. Her mind fogged over, thoughts of babies frolicking through her head, blocking out everything else, like the fact that she needed to hold herself and Regina up.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina sobbed and opened her eyes as she felt Emma spill inside of her. Divine did not cover it. She wanted to revel in it, but she could feel gravity acting against them. She acted fast as she felt Emma dropping to the floor. With a flick of her wrist, they glided down. Emma was on her back and Regina straddled her. For all of her harsh movements, Emma had not gotten Regina across the finish line the second time, could not bring her to the point where her knot would slip right in.

Regina did not hold the lack of proper orgasm against Emma. Emma had other things on her mind than getting Regina off. It was fine. Regina could handle herself.

Before touching herself, Regina checked in on Emma. She was not sure how Emma would react to her touching herself, especially since Emma was still bucking, trying to get her knot in. She was not sure how the sheriff might react to being made aware she had not fully satisfied Regina, but she felt like it should be all right. Emma was not like every other alpha, after all.

Regina gasped as she moved on, shifting Emma within her and with sheer luck having Emma rub against the perfect spot. With Emma’s knot was pressed against her, but not in her, it was difficult to keep Emma right where she needed her. Still, she did not have much wiggle room. She rolled her hips and felt pleasure tap against her nerves, but it was not enough. She was about to put her fingers to use when a shiver slid down her spine and she felt Emma’s knowledgeable digits against her clit. Emma’s other hand was on her waist, urging her to move. Emma stared at her.

“Gonna make you come,” Emma said with a grin.

Regina could not help laughing. Even in the beginning stages of her rut and her mind clouded with thoughts of fucking and babies, Emma still had enough presence of mind to take care of Regina and somehow even allow herself to shine through the mating haze. But, then again, she could have been helping because Emma more than likely needed her knot in Regina more than she needed air right now. Regina rode her with purpose, dripping down her knot, and she rocked, pushing deeper into Regina with every move.

Emma growled. “Take my knot.” She trapped Regina’s clit between two fingers and gave a pinch Regina should not have enjoyed as much as she did. Damn Emma Swan for knowing her so well. So fucking well.

 _I want it. I want it. I want it_. Regina was vaguely aware how she sounded like a needy little omega, but she did not care. She wanted Emma’s knot now. She inhaled sharply as she felt her body opening up as Emma switched from two fingers to running her thumb over Regina’s clit. Emma’s knot seemed massive, but the pressure against her was painful pleasure. She would not be surprised if the knot split her open and she would have happily taken that, but with each pass of Emma’s thumb to her clit, she could feel her body accepting what her lover had to offer. Bliss that began as a crawl now felt like lightning in her blood and just as Emma’s knot found its way home, Regina’s body exploded.

“Emma!” Regina cried out, placing her hands on Emma’s chest to brace herself. She clutched Emma’s breasts, pulling her nipples for the hell of it. Having Emma under her hands made her feel more connected to Emma and made things more intense.

“Yes. Fucking, yes!” Emma groaned, as if she somehow climaxed again as Regina took in all of her.

Regina collapsed against Emma, who wrapped her arms around Regina. Regina panted into Emma’s neck, another temptation tapping at her mind. She fought it off. A mating bite during a rut or heat was always a mistake. How often were witches approached in the Old World with pleas and bargains to get rid of lustful marks? She would not be so foolish, especially when Emma had not done it in her own haze.

Regina sighed, exhaustion already creeping through her. To think, this was only the beginning. She had at least two more days of this. She feared her mind would give in before her body did. _I have to keep my wits about me_.

“I made breakfast,” Regina found herself saying. It was a long shot, but maybe food would distract Emma a bit. Typically, she could use homemade meals to get the sheriff’s attention.

“Don’t care,” Emma replied, as if that was the right thing to say.

Regina did not expect anything less. She only had to deal with one alpha in rut in her life and it was Emma’s aging grandfather. He did not have the stamina to go for days, but sex was at the forefront of his mind at the time. He would forgo food and water until he was worn out, but he wore out easily. She knew things with Emma would be very different, which would explain why her hips had not stopped moving, even though she had already knotted Regina.

“You have to eat,” Regina said. It was not unheard of for an alpha in full rut to end up hospitalized due to exhaustion, dehydration, and other ailments.

Emma grunted and moved both hands to Regina’s waist, pulling Regina to meet her thrusts. Regina moaned as sparks shot down her spine, fanning out through the rest of her. There was no way to stop Emma, not with her mind and body focused solely on mating and making babies. So, she flicked her wrist to bring the breakfast plate she prepared down to her. She almost dropped the plate as Emma hit the perfect spot inside of her again. She moaned and closed her eyes briefly.

“Stop trying to distract me,” Regina said, trying her best to sound scolding and scary. From the way her lover continued to move, she could only assume she failed. It did not matter. She gathered some scrambled eggs and hash browns on the fork and put the fork to Emma’s mouth.

Emma did not object, eating the food immediately, but she also did not stop. Regina knew Emma was gone because she did not ask about the ketchup, which Regina had been getting out of the refrigerator when Emma pounced. Emma always ate her hash browns and eggs with ketchup. She ate the whole breakfast while she pumped into Regina and pulled Regina to her. Regina was more surprised she was able to hold onto the plate than the fact that Emma did not stop moving.

With Emma properly fed and far from sated, Regina had to figure out how she would get them upstairs, so they did not spend Emma’s rut on the kitchen floor. Although, defiling every surface in the kitchen sounded fun in her head, but she knew her body would pay for this later on. She did not want to add kitchen counter sex to the reasons she would be sore in a few days. She only had a matter of time before Emma’s cycle affected her to the point where she would not care where they were either.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: more of the same.


	2. Lunch in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: plenty of sex still, with a hint of a plot. Make of that what you will.

 

2: Lunch in Bed 

Regina sighed as settled against Emma’s powerful body, chest to chest, breasts to breasts. The air was heavy with Emma. Hot cinnamon, safety, and happiness filled the room, coiled around Regina, and blanketed her. She could smell Emma everywhere, feel Emma everywhere. She could taste Emma at the roof of her mouth, breathe her in, and hold Emma inside of her in so many different, delicious always. This only made her crave more. Too bad they were still on the kitchen floor. 

“Emma,” Regina said, trying her best to stay focused. She could lose sight of things once they were in bed. Two to three days in bed was much more appealing than two to three days in the kitchen, especially if someone decided to come and check on them. While she had put a barrier up to keep everyone out, it was not so hard to look in the kitchen windows from the outside.

Emma grunted and her hips jumped, pushing her knot further into Regina. Regina mewed as bliss sizzled through her, mixing with the scent overload she was already dealing with. It was too much sensation for her to keep her wits about her. What the hell was she about to say? It had something to do with a bed. But, what did they need a bed for? They were connected right here. Everything was perfect right here. Regina shook her head.

 _No! Focus!_ She could not allow Emma’s aroma to cloud her mind and affect her to the point where all she wanted to do was fuck as well. She would not allow biology to rule her. She had fought against it for years. Yes, it was easier when she did not have someone whose fragrance and presence drove her to distraction, but that made this all the more important. What kind of partner would she be if she had Emma spend her first rut on their kitchen floor? Emma deserved all the comfort of their bedroom and to be pampered through her rut, even if she did not realize it. She planned to make this special for Emma and she would not let all of the sex hormones in the world stop her from doing that. They would not spend Emma’s rut like they spent her heat.

“Emma,” Regina said again, sitting up. She stared into Emma’s eyes, trying to find Emma in there. Her pupils were blown, no color in her eyes except for blackness. “Emma.” She took a deep breath, hoping to remain control and drag Emma out with her. “Emma.”

Emma blinked, but growled. “What?” It was rude, but better than nothing.

“We should go upstairs. We can lie in bed and you can have your way with me,” Regina replied. That was the plan anyway, but those eyes and Emma’s tone made her want to reconsider. _No, you are doing this for Emma. Her first time should be wonderful. She doesn’t know what she’s saying_. While it did not make her feel better, it strengthened her resolve.

Emma’s eyes went wide. “I have you. Got my knot in you.” She jolted her hips. 

Regina moaned as bolts traveled through her. Fuck. Emma felt so good. Emma smelled so good. Why did they need to move? They were tied together. Emma was still pouring into her. They could be creating a pup right now. Why move? _Because Emma’s first rut should be better than just fucking on the floor, damn it! How many times do we have to go through this? What the hell is wrong with you?_

“Emma, do you want to end up surviving on sink water again?” Regina asked. She doubt she would ever live down how desperate her heat made her for Emma where she did not care about food or drink, but also about the fact that the water Emma gave her for the times she did drink came straight from the bathroom sink. She had refused to let Emma out of her sight, needing Emma _that_ badly, but Emma had enough of her mind to understand they needed to stay hydrated during her heat. She had to keep her mind through the rut. She could not be a weak-willed omega, ready to bend to her alpha’s bidding. She was never that type of omega.

Emma grunted and gripped Regina’s waist enough to bruise as her answer. Regina was not surprised. She would not be able to get through to Emma and it was way too hard to focus to try again. Instead, she waved her hand and teleported them, as well as the supplies she prepared for this time, to the bedroom. Emma growled as soon as they touched down on the bed.

“Calm down. It was merely a change in location,” Regina said.

“You don’t move unless I tell you,” Emma replied.

Regina was about to sass Emma, but Emma flipped them over and pinned Regina to the bed with her body. Her hands clutched Regina’s wrists, pressing her into the mattress, restricting her movement. Regina’s heart jumped into her throat and did not go back to normal when she locked eyes with Emma. Once again, she could not find Emma there, but it was worse than in the kitchen. It was not blackness that she stared into, but a void, an abyss. There was only Alpha and Regina shrank into herself at the sight of Alpha. Her mind went blank and she could not move. Everything inside of her demanded she remain still. She could not upset Alpha.

-8-8-8-8-

Something was wrong. The air changed. It smelled different, hung strangely in the air, and clung to Emma’s nostrils like a fungus. Emma wanted the exquisite smell of sandalwood, home, and love to come back. Instead, there was something sour hanging in the air, invading her system, scratching her tongue. It was like vinegar and grief, driving away everything that was good and holy. She looked down at her omega, hoping to figure out what was getting in the way of their mating. She gasped.

“Regina?” Emma whimpered and her heart felt like it stopped while her stomach caved in on itself. The sky had fallen around her and the universe was dying. Her omega… No, _Regina_. Regina was scared of her.

Regina trembled, but she blinked as if it would help calm her down. “Emma?” her voice was tiny and cracked, so unlike her. Something was very wrong.

Emma could hardly think and not in her usual way. Her mind felt jumbled, scattered even. What had she done? How could she fix this? There were no coherent answers, only instincts.

Emma leaned down and nuzzled Regina, hoping to feel her relax. Regina whimpered and tensed, body feeling like it might shatter against Emma and fade into dust if she made one wrong move. _Fuck_. With a frown, Emma tried to think of something else to comfort Regina, but her mind still refused to work at all. Instincts won out again. Emma placed gentle kisses to her neck and cheek. Pushing herself up a little, she caressed Regina’s cheek, fingertips barely touching soft skin to avoid making things worse.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Emma said. _Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?_ She felt like she was out of control, out of her mind, and lost forever. She did not even know what was going on, but she did not like it, not if it made Regina afraid of her. _Please, don’t throw me away_. She would not be able to live without Regina, would not be able to exist without their family. “Please, it’s okay.” It needed to be okay.

“Emma.” Regina smiled and put her hand on Emma’s. “Emma.” Her voice was still small, but she sounded like she had an astonishing discovery. Her eyes lit up, like this was her eureka moment, like she was happy to see Emma.

Emma smiled back, heart beating again now. It felt like she could breathe again. “Yeah. I’m right here.”

“Oh, Emma.” The mayor cupped her face and pulled her down for a kiss.

Emma wasted no time returning the kiss, savoring Regina’s sweet lips and divine flavor. With each movement of Regina’s lips against hers and Regina’s tongue caressing her own, Emma felt her own tension dissolve. Regina was not scared of her. Regina was fine again. Regina was home again.

They kissed for what was an eternity. It had to be an eternity. It was long enough for her knot to slip free and for her cock to leave its haven. She did not care. The only thing that mattered was Regina was calm, soothed, loving her again. _Please, be okay_. It was more than a plea, more than a prayer. This was all an invocation, a desire for grace.

As they kissed, Emma felt Regina clinging to her again, arms wrapped around her and pressing them together. This was her blessing and she would worship accordingly. The warm scent of night breezes and home filled her, making her body feel buzzed and heavy. It only made sense she got hard again.

Emma’s cock poked Regina in the thigh and just feeling Regina’s skin against her leaking head made Emma shudder with want. But, Regina tensed. Emma frowned, but focused on kissing Regina again. She pulled away when it did not help. She needed Regina to understand she was there to praise her, not frighten her, not hurt her. She would never hurt Regina.

“It’s okay, Regina. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s me,” Emma said. That probably would not help. Her lover seemed to be bothered by her. But, why? What did she do? _Please, don’t throw me away_. 

Regina stared at her, caressed her cheek, and nodded. “I know.”

Emma tilted her head. Regina was not lying and she seemed relaxed again. But, Emma would not be fooled. She would not make a mistake and find herself in damnation.

“Did I do something wrong?” A low whimper escaped Emma. She would not be able to forgive herself if she did something to frighten Regina away from her. She would not be able to live if she could not be with Regina anymore.

Regina shook her head and ran her hand through Emma’s hair. It was drew a purr from her and got a smile out of the mayor. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Again, it was not a lie. The smile helped settle Emma’s twisting stomach. “Okay. Good.”

Regina pulled her back for another kiss, which Emma was more than happy to give. This tasted like acceptance. Emma hoped this meant she was forgiven for whatever happened. She would kiss Regina forever and always if it meant she was wanted, if she was home. Each kiss was slow, loving, sensual, allowing her to savor Regina. The air calmed and Regina sighed, settled with her. Emma’s soul was at ease and she wanted to let Regina know she planned to worship every inch of the mayor, inside and out.

After a while, her kisses wanted to drift. She wanted other bits of Regina’s skin. So, she managed to break away from Regina’s beautiful mouth and kissed her way down Regina’s elegant neck. Feeling Regina’s heartbeat under her lips and tongue made her crave more of Regina.

She wanted to sink her teeth into Regina, to mark Regina forever as hers. The world needed to know. Every single human being on the planet needed to understand Regina Mills was her mate and off-limits to all others. _No, that’s stupid alpha bullshit talking_. There was no way they were ready for that kind of commitment, even if they already had a kid together. They had only been in a relationship for a few months. Hell, Regina was just scared of her a couple of minutes ago. She needed to keep control of herself and stop thoughts like mating from even happening right now. Of course, it was hard to do that with Regina’s neck right under her lips.

“You taste so good,” Emma muttered into Regina’s skin. It was no lie. “Nothing tastes better. Wish I could live off you.” It felt possible right now. It felt like she needed to do just that right now, actually.

Regina mewed and played with the short hairs at the nape of Emma’s neck. Emma smiled against sweet flesh and pressed wet kisses all over Regina’s throat. She got lost in the feel and taste of her lover. She could feel Regina melt against her. Her omega was properly soothed, accepting, trusting but it was not enough. She needed her omega to understand everything was all right. There was nothing to be afraid of. She would never do anything to put her omega at risk. 

Emma dragged her teeth across a throbbing vein in Regina’s neck. Temptation to bite, to mark, to claim continue to burn in her blood. But, then Regina tensed and that wonderful sandalwood scent was gone again. Chasing home, Emma peppered Regina’s throat with soft kisses that were all lips. Regina sighed against her, hands caressing whatever part of Emma’s back she could reach.

“It’s okay,” Emma whispered, maybe to herself, maybe to Regina.

“I know,” Regina replied and slid her hands up and down Emma’s back, almost as if giving her a massage. It was like Regina was trying to appease her.

Emma held in a purr. The image and memory of Regina’s nail digging into her back made Emma’s entire body throb with need. She shook that away. All that mattered was Regina and her comfort. And, not just comfort for a few seconds or minutes, but for as long as possible. Her cock would have to wait.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Emma said and it did not occur to her that she never said those words to Regina.

Regina smiled and ran her hands over Emma’s shoulders, up her neck, and to her cheeks. “I know. I love you, too. I trust you and love you.”

Emma felt light, as if the heavens beamed on her, and this was a true benediction. “You’re so amazing and awesome and I love you.” She kissed down Regina’s neck to her collar bones and then her shoulders. Her hands were not idle, easing up and down Regina’s thighs, ass, and her sides. Regina’s body was a temple where she wanted to worship all day and night.

As she felt Regina settle and sigh, Emma moved her way down, more to avoid the impulse to bite down and make Regina hers. Instead, she lay claim to Regina’s magnificent breasts, going in lips and tongue. Bites and marks there were safe and it would be incredible to see her omega covered in her teeth prints and maybe even a few scratches. Hell, there were times when she saw Regina admiring the marks in the mirror before a shower. _It’ll be okay_.

Regina moaned and arched into her as she took a plump nipple between her lips and sucked. Her teeth scrapped against puckered flesh and her tongue lapped at the gem. Regina’s hand went through her hair and played with the hair at the nape of her neck again, twirling it. It was Emma’s turn to finally purr. The simple touch felt like approval Emma never had. Regina wanted her in ways no one ever did. Regina accepted her, all of her.

“I love you. You’re perfect,” Emma said before switching to the other breast. Fate could not be totally full of shit by tying her to Regina and then giving Regina the perfect sized tits to fit in her hands.

Regina whimpered, nails digging into her skin. “More.”

The plea, or demand, whichever, hit Emma in the gut. There was always something about Regina telling her what to do, something about Regina with her Head Bitch in Charge attitude. It was like being hit by a bolt of lightning that ran up and down her body before rushing blood right to her dick.

Emma ran her hands up and down Regina’s sides as she kept her nipple occupied, nibbling and licking to her heart’s content. She dragged her tongue along Regina’s breast and drew a desperate sob from Regina, which swirled down every nerve, wrapping every bit of her in hot passion. She needed more of that sound, more of this taste, more of the smell. She needed everything. 

“I love you,” she said again. Each time the words left her mouth, it felt like the universe tilted itself into proper form.

“I know,” Regina replied. “But, more. Now.” 

Kissing her way down Regina’s body, Emma refused to totally abandon bouncing breasts. She filled her hands with those lovely tits while her mouth reached an equally important destination. She inhaled, taking in all of her enchanting omega. She shuddered and pulsated, like never before. Her erection was past painful at this point and she felt like she might blow all over the bedspread, but she wanted to make sure her omega was completely comfortable with the proceedings before daring to bury herself anywhere near Regina.

Emma went in for a taste, slurping at Regina’s honey. Then, she gave gentle kiss to the treasure and Regina’s hips twitched as she moaned long and loud. Feeling emboldened by the sounds, Emma went all in, lips, tongue, everything and her Regina writhing against her like a proper omega. She would have her omega on her hands and knees and coming around her cock like they both wanted. _Wait, what?_ She did not have time to analyze the last thought as her lover’s voice rang in her ears.

“Emma, Emma, Emma.” Regina sighed and combed her fingers through Emma’s hair, nails grazing her scalp just the way she liked it. “Oh, yes! Yes!”

The sounds coupled with Regina’s taste and touch made Emma impossibly hard. She eased a finger into Regina and groaned at the warm satin hugging her, whispering promises to her. She paid tribute with her mouth and fingers. She felt the paradise that was Regina on her skin, but somewhere deep beneath that. It was more than pleasure, beyond bliss. Now, she felt like she might split in two, but it did not matter. Being inside of her omega never ceased to be awe-inspiring, even with a simple finger. Having Regina arch against her, tugging at her finger, trying to take her deeper, wanting her, it was enough to make her head pop off of her shoulders.

“Fuck! Fuck me,” Regina moaned, yanking Emma’s hair. It sent shivers through her. 

“Can I…?” Emma would love nothing more than to fulfill that request and show Regina her devotion.

“Yes! Be inside me now!” It was a plea, an order, a divine mandate. 

Emma did not need to be told twice. Pushing herself up and sitting up on her knees, she took hold of her length and rubbed the head slowly up and down Regina’s warm center. Regina threw her head back and cried out as if she needed Emma as much as Emma needed her. Emma could not take it anymore and sheathed herself inside Regina in one swift, smooth motion.

“Fuck,” Emma snarled. Her omega felt so fucking good! “Gonna fucking knot you!” She slammed into Regina, head floating with each ridge embracing her raging hard-on.

Regina’s nails cut into her back as she gripped Emma for dear life as Emma hammered into her. The sound of flesh smacking into flesh echoed through the room, pounded in Emma’s ears, and somehow pushed her further. She grabbed Regina’s hips, yanking the mayor to her, going harder, faster, and tearing heated, passion-laced noises from her lover.

“Damn it, I love you,” Emma said. Those were the only words her brain would allow for the moment, trying to make sense of the pure sensation all around her.

Being inside of Regina was always like being in heaven, but today it somehow seemed like even more than that. It was like having her whole being inside of Regina, buzzing on every hair, every nerve ending, and every thought. And then she felt Regina ripple around her and howled as her pleasure peaked. The world went dark, but her hips never stopped and she could feel the perfect body hugging her knot, accepting her lowly form into a holy sanctuary.

“Have my pups, have my pups, have my pups,” Emma panted in Regina’s ear as she poured into her precious omega. There was always a desire to expand their family, but right now, it felt like the only thought Emma was capable of. She wanted babies with only Regina, as it had always been. She wanted to have a family with her omega. The big, loving family they had always been denied.

“I did. I will,” Regina replied in a breath, clutching Emma’s biceps, maybe enough to bruise. “Give me pups. Give me pups.” Her breath hitched with a jolt from Emma’s hips, trying to push her knot in deeper, as if that would guarantee their wish.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina lost track of time, but it did not really matter. What mattered was Emma was still Emma and not Alpha. Emma would not hurt her. Emma loved her, had said so aloud. In fact, Emma kept promising to put a pup inside of her. It seemed like the most important thing ever. They could raise another beautiful baby, but together this time. It would be splendid, sunshine, and happiness. It felt like Emma had been making that vow all day, but it seemed more important now. Either way, she wanted it to be true. Emma better keep her word. They better have a baby at the end of this. _Wait, what?_  

She was almost certain she should not be yearning for a baby right now. She could not remember why, though, not with the room smelling like arousal, want, and pledges. Definitely not with Emma feeling so good inside of her. She spread her legs wider, trying to take more of the sheriff in. She planted her feet on the bed, needing the leverage to meet each move that her lover made.

“Fuck, you feel so good!” Emma howled, shaking the bed with pumping hips.

Regina was vaguely aware of the headboard banging against the wall, but she was much more aware of Emma hitting the most extraordinary space inside of her. Damn. It was like Emma had been made for her. Every bit of Emma caressed the right spot, made her see stars, and it felt like her body was going to explode again. 

“More,” Regina demanded, scratching down Emma’s shoulders. They had been in this position forever as far as she could tell and her legs burned, but it did not matter. The press of Emma’s strong body, which vowed safety and security, rather than oppression and domination, now mattered. Emma was going to give her pups and that was all that mattered. Her alpha, her beautiful, caring alpha was going to give her a baby.

“Give you everything,” Emma vowed, biting her earlobe and fucking her harder. 

Regina nodded and wrapped her legs around Emma, yanking the sheriff to her to get what she desired. Lifting herself up, Emma got better leverage and could go deeper. Regina whined for a moment, bereft as she lost the feel of Emma’s body to hers, but then she threw her head back. It was almost impossible to comprehend the pleasure coursing through her. It was like drowning in liquid euphoria. The perfect way to go.

“I need…” Regina hissed as her brain short-circuited and words failed her for a brief moment.

“Anything,” Emma replied.

Regina planted her feet in the mattress again and arched her back. She wanted to change position, wanted a different angle. She was not sure if Emma would give it to her, was not sure of many things since they came to the bedroom. It was possible Emma like this position as it allowed her to demonstrate her power, remind Regina who was the stronger of them, let Regina know there was no place she could go unless Emma decided it. The worry snatched a small whimper escape her. Emma looked at her with wide, concerned eyes.

“You okay?” Emma asked, a bead of sweat sliding down her nose.

“I want…” Regina moaned and found it hard to articulate what she wanted. Her brain did not have the capacity for so many words, not with Emma moving inside of her. She almost told Emma to stop, but she was more than certain that would be a fate worse than death right now.

Emma nodded, as if she could read Regina’s mind, as if she knew Regina’s wants and needs and wanted to fulfill them. Emma sat up and pulled Regina along with her. Every movement sent wave after wave of ecstasy through her and rippled along her spine. What had she wanted again?

“This good?” Emma asked with Regina firmly in her lap.

“Yes!” Regina threw her arms around Emma’s neck and rode her for all she was worth. Emma’s hands glided down her back to her ass and gave her a firm smack. She jumped and yelped before leaning in and biting Emma’s bottom lip. This earned her another, harder slap. She rode harder still.

Emma groaned and pushed back, keeping up with Regina’s pace. Regina’s legs sizzled as she bucked and rolled her hips. Emma’s hands roamed before they gripped just below Regina’s breasts, jerking Regina to her, impaling Regina on her. Regina’s head fell back as Emma twisted her nipples. It felt heavenly, just right. 

“Oh, Emma.” Regina keened, moving her hand from Emma’s shoulder to her neck. And as her passion mounted, she gave Emma’s neck a squeeze.

A heady snarl echoed through the room. “Fuck.” Emma’s hand went to her own, squeezing her wrist.

Regina was shocked out of her pleasure briefly. Her eyes opened wide and she searched Emma’s face, needing to see signs of Emma. If Emma was not there, she feared what Alpha might do for her daring to take such control, daring to try to show strength. But, beyond pitch-black pupils, there was a sparkle and a tiny smile on Emma’s face.

Regina gave Emma’s throat a little press and Emma groaned, her hips jumped, and Regina practically forgot her own name. She was about to explode and held Emma’s throat even tighter. Somehow, her lover’s strokes got more powerful, more precise. Fireworks burst before eyes as she felt Emma come inside of her. 

“Yes, give me all of it.” She desired every single drop of Emma and the thought made her spasm wildly, mind flooded by pleasure.

“Goddamn it!” Emma roared, throwing her head back. “Take my fucking knot!”

It was not like Regina had much of a choice, but was quite happy to accept. Her back bowed and she fell back, releasing Emma in order to catch herself, not that she needed to. Emma held her up as Emma dropped to the mattress with a dull thud, breathing almost out of control, eyes drifting shut. Her skin was flushed bright red and took Regina from her own paradise faster than she would have liked, but Emma needed water. 

Regina took a breath, calming her heart and clearing her head enough to use her magic. She thought she would be able to maintain control over herself, but it was clear Emma’s rut affected powerfully her as well. It made sense considering her heat had affected Emma, but she thought she had more self-control than Emma. Apparently, instincts and fogs of pheromones trumped will. 

She also thought it would help that she had been through something like this before. It had never affected her then. She did not take into account what Emma meant to her, though. It was foolish, she supposed, but she could not worry about it now.

“Here, drink.” Regina put a bottle of water to Emma’s lips. 

Emma groaned and jerked Regina by the hips, pushing deeper into her. Regina moaned as more tiny fireworks popped under her skin, but would not be swayed. She pressed the bottle against Emma’s mouth and poured. Emma had to drink or drown. After getting Emma to take a few gulps of water, Regina checked the time. It was past noon. They had been having sex for six hours. This was only the beginning, but they needed to have something to eat as well.

There were salads and cold sandwiches, which was not usually Regina’s style, but it was not like Emma would let her go downstairs to cook them a proper meal. Emma had not even let her get off of her since they started. Emma remained inside of her, even when her knot deflated and released them. It did not bother her, especially when her mind was clouded over with thoughts of babies.

“Okay, take a bite of this.” Regina had a half of a ham and cheese sandwich and she put it to Emma’s mouth. Emma liked simple sandwiches, having grown up on food like this. Regina had trouble making things simple, but she was getting better. If Emma was in her right mind, she would have marvel over the meat and cheese being fresh from a deli rather than packaged.

“Just wanna fuck you,” Emma whined, turning her head. She had to be deep in rut to not even want to eat. There were vague memories hazy from her heat with Emma begging for a chance to grab a snack, but then Regina would kiss the tip of her cock and she lost all desire to eat anything that was not Regina. 

Regina smiled as she moved the sandwich back to Emma’s pouty lips. “You are and from the way you’re doing it, I’ll be walking funny for weeks to come.” It was not a joke. She could feel the burn in her muscles already and was not sure how she was meant to last through this. She supposed she would not care as long as she was blanketed in Emma’s scent and pheromones. But, when she was back in her right mind, she would have to do something beyond possibly put an ice pack in between her legs.

Emma grunted, but bit into the sandwich against her mouth. Regina made sure she had some more water in between bites. She had to wipe away a bit of spicy mustard at the corner of Emma’s mouth and patted herself on the back for using her thumb and not her tongue. Emma sucked her thumb into her mouth and Regina almost lost it. She managed to pull away and put the sandwich back where it belonged. The half vanished quickly and then Regina got the other half. She put it to Emma’s mouth, but Emma grabbed her wrist. Regina flinched and locked eyes with Emma, needing to make sure she was not with Alpha again. No, it was Emma.

“You, too.” Emma gently pushed the sandwich to her.

“I have…” Regina turned slightly, wanting to direct Emma’s attention to the cooler by the wall. It housed their food and water. There was a salad she had planned to eat, but could not see herself getting a chance to do that right now.

“Eat.” Emma caressed Regina’s stomach with her free hand, rubbing her palm up and down, and coaxing purrs from Regina’s throat. “You need food.”

Regina’s stomach growled at that. She was starving. She ate half of Emma’s sandwich with Emma watching her, making sure she did. With that done, she waved her hand and retrieved her own food, pasta salad. She split it with Emma along with the bottle of water. The food gave her strength, but it revitalized Emma in ways she had not anticipated. 

“Time for a new position!” Emma grinned as she sat up.

Regina yelped as she shifted to her hands and knees. Turning, she checked to make sure Emma was there. If the goofy grin meant anything, the woman she loved was still there. She had no problem with the position as long as Emma was still Emma.

“Excuse you,” Regina huffed. Even if Emma was still Emma, this was a decision not to be made lightly. She did not allow anyone, even Emma, to put her on her hands and knees. It was her decision and hers alone. 

“On your side, okay?” Emma wore an almost apologetic smile with puppy eyes. Emma could only be Emma would that expression.

Regina shook her head. “This is fine.” She wiggled her ass. She trusted Emma as long as that was still Emma. 

“God, woman, your fucking ass,” Emma said. Yup, definitely still Emma.

“You better—” Regina hissed as the sheriff slapped her ass.

“I better what? Slap it again?” Emma hit the opposite cheek, the sound echoing through the room. She chuckled.

Regina bit her lip to avoid moaning. She would not give Emma the satisfaction, even though they were both very aware how much she liked the spanking. It was not something that was said aloud, though. And, even with her rut clouding her brain, Emma knew to keep the atmosphere of the spanking lighthearted.

Emma gave her a few more whacks, as the sheriff liked to call them, before her focus shifted to sliding in and out of Regina and working up a frantic pace. Her hands remained on Regina’s ass, gripping it enough to bruise, and the wet noise of their bodies meeting was drowned out by their moans.

-8-8-8-8- 

Emma flipped their positions. Regina’s surprised squeal went down Emma’s spine and right to her erection. So far today it felt like Emma might live the rest of her life with an amazing hard-on, which was fine because she would be able to live inside Regina. Or so it seemed anyway.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Emma said as she sat up on her knees and put one of Regina’s legs on her shoulder.

Regina cooed and wiggled. “Emma…” She tugged at her own nipple before reaching up and toying with Emma’s breasts. Each touch sent trembles right to Emma’s erection.

“I got you. We can have beautiful babies.” Emma stroked Regina’s stomach with her thumb. They already made one. Sure, it was years ago, but it was after only one night. What would they do with so many nights at their disposal? They could make more, raise beautiful children together. She would get to see Regina full of her pup or die trying.

Regina nodded and Emma rocked slowly into her. Her hand drifted from Regina’s belly, down to her clit. She stroked the precious spot with her thumb, going in rhythm with her strokes. With each move, Regina moaned and Emma pumped a little harder. It was impossible not to. Regina felt so good wrapped around her, clutching her, welcoming her in deeper, waiting to have her pups, wanting to have her pups.

“Fuck!” Emma snarled and took control of Regina’s waist, tugging Regina to her. Now, she pounded into Regina as thoughts of babies danced through her head. They needed to have pups. Regina needed to carry her babies.

Regina threw her head to the side and her whole body flushed. Emma’s hand moved back to her stomach, imagining it growing with her baby. Regina would have her baby. The thought made her heart swell and she fell deeper in love with Regina. Her woman, her omega, her home, her love. 

She eased her hand lower again, finding Regina’s pleasure, slick and hot. Her thumb worked Regina until she was pushing back, meeting Emma’s thrusts with motions all her own. But, it was too erratic and she threw off Emma’s rhythm, not to mention ruined the angle. Emma was not interested in either of those things.

“No, stay.” Emma took hold of Regina’s waist once more and tried to move her into position again. 

Regina stiffened for a second and then glared at Emma. “What?”

“You’re… you’re messing me up,” Emma said, shaking her head. 

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, like she was upset. Emma whimpered. She did not mean to upset Regina. She just wanted to make this good, wanted to fill Regina up, wanted to have pups with the greatest omega ever.

“Grab that pillow,” Regina said, pointing to the only pillow on the bed. The rest had fallen victim to their lovemaking long ago. 

Emma blinked. That did not sound like anger. “Huh?”

“Grab that pillow.” Regina pointed again and Emma did it immediately. Regina arched her back. “Put it underneath me.” 

Emma obeyed and realized as she pulled away the angle was perfect again. Her body moved without her even having to think about it. She hardly knew what she was doing as Regina’s sounds and smells invaded her again. Leaning down, her mouth found parts of Regina’s body to suck, lick, kiss, and bite. Added to that was the feel of Regina’s nails in her flesh, dragging her closer, begging for more of her. Damn, how blessed was she that Regina wanted her? That Regina was willing to carry her pups? Fuck. The thought alone made her explode.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: sex continues and then Regina has to give Emma a little sex education as her rut winds down.


	3. Midnight Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: plenty of sex still, but with some plot.

 

3: Midnight Breakfast

Night covered the room, mixing with the thick scent of sex and what Regina could only describe as Emma. It was the aroma of love, safety, pleasure, and most importantly right now—promises. Beyond the promise of pups, which Emma spent the day vowing to give her, but promises of good times, good days, and no fear. Emma would not hurt her, had not hurt her. Emma was not Alpha. Emma was Emma.

So, when Emma pulled her from her sleep by poking her with that insatiable, beast she called a cock, Regina did not mind too much. She was surprised Emma allotted her the chance to sleep. Well, more like pass out. While she had stamina and was driven by her body chemistry being affected by Emma’s, not even she could go twenty straight hours of sex without a break in between unless she was in the middle of her heat. She really should not have fed Emma throughout the day.

“Emma,” Regina said in a yawn, eyes barely open.

“I just need…” Emma did not bother to finish her thought. It was obvious and Regina was proud of the control Emma showed. Too many alphas would have pushed their way inside, violated every sense of decency due to entitlement. Emma was too good for that.

Regina nodded, or thought she did anyway. It was hard to tell when exhaustion licked at her bones. But, then Emma licked at her and she shuddered, body ready for more with a simple sweep of a masterful muscle, even though she was mentally enervated. It did not matter as Emma’s tongue was on her and then in her and she was a moaning mess, face lost in her pillow, hands clutching the sheets, hips rocking for more.

Emma’s fingers replace her tongue, but not for long. Regina felt her lower half being moved. Emma shifted her, so that her ass was up. She groaned a complaint, but could not move to do much about it. While she would get on her hands and knees for Emma — and had already if she recalled — she liked it to be her decision and not Emma’s direction. Regina groaned her protest louder.

“Stay,” Emma said. “Please.” 

Regina grunted, but decided against causing a fuss. Emma was not in her right mind, yet still managed to make this a request somewhat rather than an order, and she needed this. Regina was very much in favor of giving Emma any and everything she needed. So, she stayed still. It helped that Emma was trying to please her, even though more sleep would be more pleasing than more sex.

Emma moaned like she had encountered a fine meal. “This ass.” She slapped Regina’s right cheek, drawing out a high whine from the mayor. Despite her earlier spanking, Regina would not mind more.

There was a squeeze and Regina pulsed as Emma pressed two fingers against her, spreading silky wetness. Regina expected to feel the press of Emma’s length at any time, but was surprised when Emma leaned down, nipping at Regina’s raised rear end. This was new, but sent jolts through her just the same.

“Mine.” Emma growled and dragged her tongue along Regina’s ass.

“Emma.” Regina’s voice was a long, high-pitch yowl. She was not sure what Emma wanted or what she planned, but she needed something to happen now.

Emma gave her another smack to the rear. “Mine.”

Maybe that was Emma’s limited way of saying, “don’t rush me,” but there was no way she would be able to articulate that. With a grunt, Emma continued her journey exploring Regina’s rump. Hands, lips, and tongue. She clutched, bit, and licked. With each pass of her tongue, Emma came closer and closer to her anus. Regina tensed up.

“Emma?” Regina turned to look back at the sheriff. They had never done anything like this before. It was tempting, as she thoroughly enjoyed attention to her ass, but Emma was not in her right mind.

“Mine!” Emma’s tongue glided well and wet across her puckered hole and Regina might as well have turned to a puddle of mush, crumbling into the mattress. Why the hell did that feel so good?

Regina moaned what she assumed was Emma’s name. It did not matter, as Emma’s mouth was too busy to respond. Her mouth did not stay for long, in Regina’s opinion anyway. It was such a shame. She glanced back at best she could with her cheek pressed against the sheet to see what Emma was up to now.

Emma situated herself against Regina and pushed inside without any hesitation. There was no resistance. Emma glided home. Regina was shoved forward and let loose a small sound, muffled by the pillow. They had been at this long enough to where there was some pain mixed with the pleasure. She was sore, not as prepared as she thought she was for Emma’s rut. What if her body started to revolt against this? Not just being sore, but being able to welcome Emma? What if she could not give Emma what she needed?

As if Emma knew she needed to do something to salvage the moment and add to Regina’s pleasure, one of her hands drifted back to Regina’s ass cheek. She expected a slap, which would not have helped much as it was more pain and pleasure. Instead, Regina felt a finger at the edge of her anus and sparks shot through her. The slender finger eased inside and ecstasy burned every nerve she had, incinerating the pain, leaving only bliss in its wake. Her eyes closed on their own, tight, almost like the lids might rip in two. Her muscles felt like they tore, were shredded, but somehow like they liquefied, too. It felt like her brain and body would give out due to an overload of pure decedent sensation.

“Emma,” Regina could hardly recognize the whine that was her voice. This might be too much. _This is where I’ll die_. The Savior would defeat the Evil Queen with her dick. Alphas would write ballads in praise of Emma’s mighty cock. There would be epic poems about it. Plays, mosaics, and all sorts of other art and Regina would not even care.

“Got you,” Emma replied, as if she knew what Regina meant. Of course, even if she did, there was very little she could or probably would do about it.

Emma’s hand ghosted across Regina’s back before settling between her shoulders, right on her spine. She caressed Regina, almost as if petting her. Regina whimpered as Emma continued pounding into her, finger still nestled inside of Regina’s ass. It felt incredible, but it was still too much. The jackhammering slowed with each whimper and then Emma removed her finger from Regina’s back opening. Regina thought it might be to assuage her fatigue, but it was so Emma could change her own position. She draped her body over Regina’s, kissing bits of her back, shoulders, and neck. The press of Emma’s breasts some how offered solace, as if reminding her who she was with, not that she could forget at this point. The air changed, still smelled of Emma, but also the promise that everything would be fine.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay,” Emma chanted this in time with her thrusts and somehow that did make it better. Emma cared enough to try soothing her. Emma cared enough to know when something was wrong, not just fear, but worry. Emma could make it through the haze, could beat back the Alpha, and still fret over Regina.

Regina reached around, trying to feel for some part of Emma. She ended up clutching Emma’s side as best she could and purred at the feel of her alpha. “My precious love. You are so good. So good to me.” Her heart swelled, blossoming in her chest, knowing how much the sheriff cared for her.

Emma grunted and kissed the back of Regina’s neck, behind her ear, and close to her shoulder. Regina mewed and Emma’s pace was more leisure now. There was still a burn from the soreness, but it faded, conquered by love and comfort. This was surprisingly enough to bring Regina to orgasm and then helped her take Emma’s knot. She yelped at the pressure, but that turned into a soft groan as Emma settled against her.

“It’s okay. Go back to sleep. It’s okay.” Emma stroked her hair and held her close.

Regina made a noise, feeling delirious and unsure what she wanted to say. Did she want to say something? It did not matter. The feel of her love against her, the cloud of Emma around the room, it was more than enough to calm her down.

Emma helped her settle on her side and spooned her. Emma did not stop caressing her hair, gently kissing her neck and shoulders, or whispering little encouraging words to help. “Love you. You’re so good. It’s okay. Rest up.” She repeated those words over and over again, like they were a chant, hell, like they were a spell. Regina was lulled to sleep in no time.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma watched her omega sleep, petting her hair, nuzzling her, and enjoying her scent. Regina was worn out, but still so ready and willing for her. Emma could not ask for more, but she wanted more, even as she felt her knot shrinking within Regina, even as she remembered the tight feel of Regina’s ass around her finger. She wanted so much more, something beyond that, but it was hard to keep her eyes open to contemplate what “more” might mean.

When Emma came to, the room was bright and Regina pressed against her. She shifted a bit and the worst thing ever happened — she slipped out of Regina. She whined, the feeling of loss tangible, and jolted her hips, which did not help at all. Worst morning ever.

“It’s okay.” Regina reached between them, taking Emma into her hand.

Emma whimpered as Regina wrapped her fingers around Emma’s thumping erection. She did not want Regina’s hand. Yes, her hand was better than nothing, but heaven was hardly an inch away. Why pass up heaven for a hand?

“Need you,” Emma said, voice rough with sleep and need.

“Soon,” Regina replied.

Emma whined again and Regina chuckled, which made pulled a dissatisfied grunt from Emma’s throat. Her omega was teasing her. Emma would have pouted, but the fingers around her moved and awesome sensations zipped through her. It was not as good as she wanted, but it was something. A grating throb pulsated through her length, even with Regina’s skilled touch. She needed to get to the main event now or the hurt in her cock might never go away.

“Regina,” Emma begged, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes. This was cruel and unusual punishment. Why? Had she not been so good to Regina? She could not find the words to ask, could not find the words to say a full sentence.

“Soon,” Regina repeated, hand moving in a way that would have been perfect any other time.

“Can’t wait,” Emma growled.

Regina gave her a few more pumps and then pulled her hand away completely. Emma snarled, feeling like she would go out of her mind if she could not bury herself in the mayor. Before she could make that point, Regina was up and facing Emma. Emma did not know what to expect, did not understand what was going on, and did not care for a very long moment when Regina swallowed her without a word.

“Shit! Regina.” Emma threw her head back and ran her hands through Regina’s hair before moving one hand to clutch Regina’s breast. Somehow, the mayor took in every inch of her as she flicked Regina’s nipple with her thumb. She never knew deep throating was a real thing until Regina. But, then again, she did not know a lot of sex things until Regina.

Regina’s mouth was a sin. Emma always knew that and the sin never failed to arouse her, even when it was spewing hatred toward her. Now, the sin had her at the back of her throat, sucking her like she held the key to immortality, and Emma would appreciate that any other day. Right now, she still wanted to touch Regina’s soul and she could not do that in Regina’s mouth.

“No!” Emma used all of her willpower and ripped herself free of Regina’s talented mouth and adoring tongue.

“Emma?” Regina looked at her, as if she had done something wrong, but there was a hint of a smirk on her face. Mischief twinkled in her honey eyes. Any other time, Emma would have had a good time with this whole coy demeanor, but she had other plans.

“Come here!” Emma grinned and pulled Regina in for a kiss.

Regina laughed into her mouth and it tickled her insides in the best possible way. There had been a heavy feeling inside of her, but hearing her lover’s laugh pushed it aside. Underneath so much of her, there was always doubt, but this lightness of Regina chased it away, back into dark corners of Emma’s mind. It allowed her to focus on other matters. She wanted to spread Regina before her immediately, but had other wicked ideas. She pulled away and Regina whined.

“Can you… can you get on your knees for me?” Emma requested, sounding shy to her own ears, even in this bugged out state. 

Regina narrowed her gaze on Emma and Emma fully expected to get an earful of why that was not going to happen. She had put Regina in that position twice already and it was definitely not the norm. Regina had not argued much, but Emma still felt bad about it now that she thought about it. Why had she directed Regina like that? She did not want to force Regina into anything or do anything that might make her omega uncomfortable, yet she had. She did not want Regina to fear her like before. _Have I forced her to do anything?_ She was about to try to remember, but then Regina’s voice floated through the air. 

“And what will you give me in return?” Regina smiled as she did exactly as Emma requested, going as far as to wiggle her ass Emma.

Emma growled, feeling boiling lust explode in her. Goddamn that ass was beyond a sin. She would go to Hell for that ass, which she supposed was not saying much. She would definitely die for that ass. “A spanking if you keep this up, you naughty minx.”

Regina scoffed. “Promises, promises.”

Emma’s hand moved before she could even contemplate the consequences, like when she did it before. She slapped Regina’s ass and the sound rippled through her. Added to it, Regina moaned and Emma was certain both her heads would explode. She had to be inside of Regina right now or she would die.

“Fuck me already,” Regina snarled.

Well, she did not have to ask twice, not when the order made Emma’s dick jump. Emma pushed inside without preamble and they both screamed at the feeling. The scream became a feral yowl for Emma as she thrust in and out of Regina, gripping her hips and yanking her omega to her. For some reason, even this action was not enough.

Emma reached down and grabbed Regina’s wrists, dropping her into the mattress. Regina yelped, but moaned as Emma shoved back into her. Emma slapped Regina’s ass again while holding her wrists with one hand.

“You gonna take my knot?” Emma barked and gave that amazing ass another thwack. She vaguely recalled being allowed to put a finger in there and could not resist trying again. Hopefully, she would not lose the finger for taking this liberty.

“Yes!” Regina cried as Emma’s thumb eased into her rear.

Emma’s mind could barely comprehend what she just got away with. Twice! Holy shit, Regina’s body cradling her in two ways was more than she could take. She could feel her thumb as her cock glided in and out of Regina, who felt tighter around her now. Regina allowing her to do this was even beyond that. It was like Regina would do anything for her. The very notion was like a booster shot to her pride. 

Well, if Regina would do anything for her, she better follow these commands, like a good little omega. “Fucking take it and gimme pups,” Emma said.

“I will, I will, I will!” Regina panted into the crumbled sheet.

Emma groaned as she spilled inside of Regina for what felt like the millionth time. Regina fluttered around her, pulling her in deeper, opening up on for her knot. Regina accepted her as if they were made for each other and then collapsed into the bed, still panting and moaning. Emma followed along with her since they were joined. 

-8-8-8-8-

Regina hardly knew what was going on anymore, beyond endless sex and beautiful promises of adorable babies. In her hazy mind, babies still sounded excellent and that was the only reason she could endure the endless sex, even as every single part of her begged for a reprieve, exhaustion now a part of her like a limb. _But, babies. We could have more babies_. So, she moaned into her bicep, which her head was pillowed against as Emma took her on her side. Her leg was thrown over Emma’s hip and Emma pumped into her with wild abandon. Sore did not even begin to cover it, but it would be well worth it in the end.

“You okay?” Emma asked, hand sneaking around to cup Regina’s breast and pinch her nipple while punctuating it with a sharp thrust.

Regina whimpered. How could her body still feel after all of this? How could it actually still feel so good? And how the hell could Emma expect her to answer questions at time like this?

“So good,” Regina slurred. She could not think of anything else to say, especially as another orgasm overtook her. How many times could a person climax before her body just gave out? Regina felt like she passed that limit hours ago, yet somehow she was still alive. How?

Thoughts escaped Regina as she felt scrumptious pressure. She was not sure how she managed to take Emma’s knot once again. Biology was an amazing thing. At least now, it meant she had a few minutes of rest ahead of her. She needed fluids and food, as did Emma. She could hardly summon enough magic to get a bottle of water to them.

“Drink.” Regina turned as best she could and put the water to Emma’s lips. Emma whined, but did as ordered. “Do you want a sandwich or pasta to eat?”

Emma pulled her closer, sending unnecessary jolts through both of them. Regina curled into herself a little as her lover nuzzled her neck. Emma kissed behind her ear.

“That’s not an answer.” And considering the fact her brain could ooze out of her ear at any moment, she required an answer to help keep them both alive. “Sandwich or pasta.”

Emma purred into her neck. “Feed me pasta?” 

Regina groaned. Whenever they got a chance to eat, Emma never wanted to feed herself. It was not so bad when they tied together facing each other, but like this? Now, she would have to twist and turn and each motion would shift Emma inside of her, which would not do either of them any good while they ate. Yet, Regina found herself feeding Emma macaroni salad while Emma continue to try humping her.

“You have to eat, so stop,” Regina said. Not to mention, she would like to eat, as there was no way she would be able to make it through another round of sex without something to give her energy and strength.

Emma whined and put her hand on Regina’s hip. “But, you feel so good!”

Regina snorted, but knew there was no way to stop Emma. So, she fed her and tried not to spill the food all over the bed as her body moved with each stroke. By the time they finished the salad together, Emma was ready for the next round. Regina, properly fed and hydrated, went along for the ride, of course.

Soon, it was nighttime again and it did not seem like Emma had any intention of stopping. Flesh against flesh echoed through the room while Regina could hardly make a sound anymore, throat as raw as her lower body. Once she found herself knotted for what felt like the umpteenth time, she could no longer stay awake.

Regina woke to the annoying sound of birds chirping and sunlight invading the room, all feeling like it was stabbing her in the face. Emma was draped over her back like a human blanket, hot like one, as well. That would be fine if only Emma was not lightly snoring in her ear. But, it was impossible to be upset since Emma had one arm tucked around her and held her close, held her like she was precious.

Then, there was the erection poking against her thigh. Regina groaned. She could not take any more sex. Her lower body stung at the thought of more penetration. She could not do it again. _But, you’ll try for Emma_. At no point did she want Emma to come away from this feeling rejected, ashamed, humiliated, or wrong for her wants and needs.

“Regina.” Emma nuzzled her.

“Emma.” Regina brought Emma’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

“I had this crazy dream, but it’s fading now.” Emma yawned and slid her hand across Regina’s bare abdomen. “I think it had to do with pups.”

Regina snickered. “You’ve got pups on the brain.” But, it seemed much calmer than a few hours ago.

Emma leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Can you blame me? We’ve got such an awesome one already, why not another?”

“Is that you or your penis talking?” Regina wiggled against the aforementioned body part.

Emma hissed. “Shit. I should… handle this…” She almost sounded embarrassed, like they had not spent the better part of two days fucking like wild animals.

Regina turned in Emma’s arms to look her in the face. “Do you want me to?”

“Uh… I just figured you’d be sore.” Emma blushed and glanced away. 

A smirk worked its way onto Regina’s face. “Oh, believe me, I am. But, my mouth and hands have no problems being of service to you.” She almost winced saying that aloud. It sounded like an omega thing to say, but she should be safe with Emma.

Emma grinned. “Well, who am I to turn down such an offer?”

Ah, her rut had to be over. Regina kissed Emma for that alone. She could not believe she weathered this storm. Her body would like to argue, though. At least her hand was not tired as she wrapped it around Emma and gently pumped up and down while continuing their kiss. The kiss was slow, leisure, like they had all the time in the world.

When Emma began thrusting into her hand, Regina decided to have mercy and put her mouth to other use. Emma’s breath hitched as Regina pulled away and kissed down her chest before reaching her destination. She gave a lick to the weeping head and Emma hissed.

“Uh… gentle. Kinda sore, too,” Emma said.

Regina smirked. “I’ll do my best.” It was a taunt, but she would take the best care of the sheriff.

Regina took Emma into her mouth, soft and slowly. Emma whimpered, but pushed deeper into Regina’s mouth. Not in her rut, Emma’s taste had actually changed. She would not say it was better or worse, but it was different, more what she was accustomed to, lighter, smoother. Regina had a lot of practice over the past couple of months at giving head and learned quite a bit in a short amount of time. She would not say she was a pro, but she knew how to get Emma off quickly. She dragged her tongue along Emma’s length and sucked. 

Emma groaned and clutched onto Regina’s arm. Her hand drifted until it was at Regina’s breast. For whatever reason, Emma liked playing with Regina’s nipple when Regina performed oral sex. Maybe because it gave her something to do with her hands, beyond running her fingers through Regina’s hair. It only took a few bobs of her head and movements of her tongue before Emma released in her mouth. It was a bit remarkable that Emma still had something to give. Regina swallowed every drop, though, as Emma fell against her pillow.

“Fuck, that was awesome,” Emma said, closing her eyes and basking in the moment. 

Regina settled against Emma’s chest and drew circles around her bellybutton. “How do you feel, beyond sore?” She could feel a subtle grim coating Emma. Two days of sweating and not showering had that effect on both of them.

The sheriff put her arm around Regina’s shoulders. “Tired. Satisfied. What the hell was that?”

“I do believe the colloquial term is head, also known as oral sex, also known as fellatio, which I know you hate.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and flicked Regina as best she could with the hand on her shoulder. “One, fellatio is a stupid word, like most things sex related. Two, I know what the hell head is. I’m the one who told you the word. Third, I meant, what the hell was that where I felt like I would die if I wasn’t fucking you all day everyday?”

Regina was not surprised Emma did not know about her rut. It was not something Emma ever had to worry about when she was taking the beta drugs and she never had an older alpha to help her understand her body. It was a little sad, but Regina was glad she could be there for Emma.

“That was your rut,” Regina said in a straightforward tone.

Emma blinked and sat up, like she needed to take in Regina’s whole face to understand. “My what?”

“Your rut. It’s the alpha version of heat.” 

Emma shook her head. “You mean that isn’t some shit made up to get alphas off of rape charges and shit?”

A half-smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “Oh, shit twice in one sentence.”

Emma sucked her teeth. “I’m serious. That’s a real thing?” 

“Of course that’s a real thing. Why would an omega’s heat be real, but an alpha’s rut not be a real thing?” Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. “I dunno. Like I said, I always thought it was a rape excuse or something pornos made up to show super-aggressive sex and junk.”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “You watch rut porn?”

Emma shook her head. “No! Of course not. I don’t need to watch it to know it exists, though. Like I said, I thought ruts were something porn made up just for that.”

“No one ever gave you anything that looked like a sex talk, hmm?” Regina knew the answer to that. The only alpha in Emma’s life who would have known she was an alpha to give her the talk was the same woman who threatened to cut Emma’s penis off and then dumped her in an alpha group home, knowing it was one of the worst things she could do to any teen alpha, but especially to Emma, who had already been thrown away by so many families, who would have rather her penis be cut off than to be thrown away again. 

“No. How come I never had a rut before now, then?” Emma asked.

“I’m assuming it’s because of the drugs you used to take to fool people into believing you were a beta.” 

Emma frowned. “You think they stopped my rut?”

“I’m almost certain they did. Ever since you’ve started using the potion instead of the drugs, I’ve noticed your scent has changed, your appetite has picked up, and your sex drive has increased. I can only imagine what those drugs were doing to you.” Regina caressed Emma’s side, wanting to keep the sheriff calm. The drugs were gone, so there was no reason to panic over the damage they did now. They would find out if anything was permanent when she managed to talk Emma into going to the doctor for a check up, knowing it had been a long time since Emma had gone to any doctor for anything.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Has my behavior changed? Am I even still me?” Emma’s eyes searched her face. There were tears there already, bottom lip trembling. This could be the end of the world for Emma. 

Regina’s brow furrowed and she scoffed, wanting to make this as trivial as she could. “Of course you are still you. Have people been treating you differently?”

Emma settled back into the bed. “They haven’t. Okay. That’s good. I don’t…” She trailed off.

Regina understood. Emma was deathly afraid of being a stereotypical alpha. She did not want to treat people like objects or lord over anyone in any way, shape, or form. She leaned into Emma, caressing her hip. The idea was laughable now. Emma could only ever be Emma and Regina could only ever be grateful. 

“You will never,” Regina said, staring Emma down. No, Emma would never be the alpha that made them both distrust and fear alphas.

Emma sighed and Regina kissed her again. First, her lips, and then her forehead. Emma nuzzled her again, possibly smelling her if Regina was hearing the little inhales correctly.

“You knew this was coming, huh?” the sheriff asked, running her hand through Regina’s hair.

“I suspected. Your scent has been gradually increasing and changing for a few days.” Regina had experience with that sort of thing and had learned to read the signs early on. 

Emma’s forehead creased. “And that means I’m going into rut?”

“Well, think about how you could tell I was going into heat.”

Emma groaned. “You smelled so fucking irresistible and there was like a halo around you, an aura or something calling me. I honestly deserve a medal for not jumping you the first time I saw you.” 

Regina cleared her throat. “Yes, well, your rut is like that for me. I can sense the signs and that’s why we didn’t have to live off of bathroom water for two days.”

Emma pursed her lips, taking in the information. “Your heat was only a day. Why was my rut longer? Is it usually like that?” 

“I can’t believe no one ever bothered to give you a sex talk ever.” Regina scowled. This was really her fault. After all, she was the reason Emma grew up an orphan with no one by her side, no one to help through such an important time in her life. “You didn’t get sex education in school?”

Emma shrugged. “Dropout, remember?” 

“Right.” Regina sighed. Emma got her GED in prison. “It’s all right. Usually, a heat lasts three to four days while a rut is typically two to three days. My heat was cut short because I took the alpha potion right before you arrived at my door and threw me head first into my heat. As we live together and experience each other more, our cycles should sync up.” 

Emma tilted her head to the side. “Sync up? You mean you’ll hit your heat and I’ll be in my rut? What the hell? We’d tear the house apart.”

“Yes, it would definitely be feral.” Regina had never seen or experienced this herself. Her mother was a beta, did not experience heat, so she never had to figure out how her parents dealt with this. With her husband, she was never attracted to him enough for them to sync up. In fact, his smell and pheromones disgusted her, turned her stomach, and made her throw up on several occasions. Emma had never done that.

Emma had always enticed her. What would they do once they got settled around each other? Intense probably would not cover it. The idea was a little frightening. What if she would not be able to get Henry out of the house in time? How did other parents deal with this?

Emma squirmed. “What if… what if I hurt you?”

“I assure you, in my heat, I won’t care what you do to me.” It would be easier to deal with Emma’s rut in her own heat haze. Then, it would not register to her brain when she ached, or stung, or was fatigued. Hell, she would not even care if she was starving or thirsty, just like before. She would have to make sure they had an emergency food supply, but that was about all. And, even then, they might forsake food in favor of fucking until they could not fuck any more.

“Did I… did I hurt you this time? It’s kinda hazy. I know from movies and crap that ruts can be… can be…” Emma blew out a long breath.

“You didn’t hurt me.” Regina was sore and her body was marked all to Hell with bruises, scratches, and small teeth marks, but none of it was to purposely cause her malicious pain. In fact, she could take a potion and be done with all of it.

Emma’s brow shifted in thought. “No. You got scared. I scared you. I remember.” Her eyes went wide and her mouth trembled. “What did I do? What the hell did I do?” She sobbed, soul shattering right before Regina’s eyes.

“Sweetheart, calm down.” Regina shifted until she was lying on top of Emma. She lifted up enough to stare Emma directly in the eye. “You didn’t scare me.”

“No, no, no.” Emma’s hair fanned out as she shook her head. “You were scared. Don’t lie to cover up for me. What the fuck did I do to you? What did I do?” Tears poured out of her eyes already.

“Sweetheart,” Regina repeated the term of endearment because she needed Emma to remember she was exactly that—a sweetheart. She stroked Emma’s cheek, wiping away tear tracks. “You didn’t do anything wrong and you didn’t scare me. There was just a moment between us when I looked at you and I didn’t see you.” She did not want to remember that moment. It was not fair to Emma and it felt like she would never truly be over her past, over the alphas lording over her.

Emma frowned and sniffled. “What do you mean you didn’t see me? I’m still me, right?” Her hands clutched Regina’s waist like a lifeline, like it was the only way to remain herself. There were more tears.

Regina’s heart broke for Emma. Emma should never have to worry about being anyone other than herself. She should never have to worry about hurting someone.

Regina took a breath, not wanting to get lost in that moment again. It had been terrifying, but it was not Emma. She got lost in the past.

“Yes, you are still you. You will always be you. This was me. I didn’t see Emma. I couldn’t recognize you in your eyes, but that was me. I just… I had a flashback.” Regina ducked her head.

Emma caressed her side, all the way up to her shoulder and down back to her hip. “A flashback?” She balked. “Of the king? I reminded you of the king?” 

“No, I was just…” Regina searched her head for the word. She knew she heard Emma and Henry use it. “I was triggered.”

The sheriff’s face did not change, but she was not crying anymore. “I triggered you. I don’t like that.” 

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Do you remember what happened after I got scared?” Regina was triggered, but the moment was just that — a moment.

Emma frowned and her eyes searched Regina’s face. Regina smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss to her nose. Emma smiled and her eyes twinkled. 

“When I got scared, you comforted me. If you had been any other alpha, you wouldn’t have cared I got scared. You would’ve gone on doing what you wanted to do. But, because you’re you, you fought down your instincts enough to stop and comfort me. Then, throughout the rest of your rut, you checked in with me in someway to make sure I wasn’t scared or bothered by anything.”

Emma stroked her cheek with a calloused thumb. “I didn’t fight down my instincts. My instincts always put you first.”

Regina’s heart mended and swelled. Who had ever put her first? No one. And she recognized that, even through her fear, which was why Emma was able to console her, which was why they could continue on, and why she still wanted to give Emma everything. 

“I know. You listen to me, sweetheart, no one else would have ever done that. While I’ve only had to sleep with one alpha before you, I’ve dealt with alphas my entire life and I know how they are, which is why I’ve been so successful at convincing people I am one. You are unlike any alpha I have ever met. You recognized my anxiety through a rut, Emma. I know you don’t realize how incredible that is because you don’t know much about a rut, but imagine if you were starving, food was the only thing on your mind, and you had just enough money to buy yourself something to eat, but then you saw I was thirsty and you spent the money to buy me something to drink instead.” Emma might not understand a rut, but she understood food.

Emma smiled. “Can’t let my baby mama go thirsty.” 

“My point is, I had a moment and you worked me through it. I think we both know if I was really uncomfortable or scared, I’d have done something about it.”

Emma nodded, but her mouth twisted up to the side and she gave a little shrug. “Guess.” 

Honey eyes locked with hazel. “You don’t guess. You know. If I was truly scared of you at the time, I’d have blown you through the wall. Instead, we continued having sex and I even let you spank me.”

A devious smile curled onto Emma’s face. “Cuz you like it when I spank you.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “I like you enough to let you think you’re getting away with something.”

“You like the attention to your ass, which is cool. I like your ass in general.” 

“Anyway.” Regina would never confirm it, but hell yes, she loved the attention to her ass, all of it. She took a deep breath. “You need to know that I trust you, Emma. I’m not frightened of you. I don’t think you’re like every other alpha. I trust you.” So, she let Emma spank her whenever the urge overcame Emma and should Emma ever get bold enough, she would allow Emma to do all sorts of delightful things to her ass.

A tear glistened in Emma’s eye and she wiped it away before it fell. “I love you so damn much.”

“I love you, too. I love you and I trust you.” She gave Emma a quick kiss. “Now, get up and take a shower. You smell.” 

Emma laughed. “I smell _wonderful_. You forgot that part. I smell wonderful.”

Regina sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. She patted Emma on her thigh and slid off of her. Emma groaned, but started moving. They had one last thing to do before Emma’s first rut was officially over as far as Regina was concerned and she wanted to get to it as soon as possible.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Regina treats Emma, which helps Emma make a decision to move them forward.


	4. Brunch and Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney/ABC does. 
> 
> A/N: this lunatic has sad news, dear readers. There’s no smut in this chapter. It’s all fluff and drama.

 

4: Brunch and Dinner 

Emma made her way to the shower while Regina removed the sheets from the bed with more care than the soiled linen required. Emma could only imagine what those sheets were like beyond the stains she saw before shutting the bathroom door. Two days of nonstop fucking. Her rut. She could not believe that was really a thing. She could not believe Regina had indulged her for two days like that, could not believe Regina had done more than just indulge. Regina had let her get away with so much stuff, many of the details hazy, but enough for her to be incredulous to the whole thing.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Emma asked herself as she stepped into the shower stall and turned on the twin showerheads, sighing as the scolding hot water rained down on her. She would happily have sex with Regina for two straight days and give into her every whim, no reason required — biological or otherwise. But, she knew why it was so hard to believe Regina would do the same for her.

Emma sighed, all too aware part of her — a part that might never go away — always expected to not have her needs met, always expected to be left in the lurch. The notion had been drilled into her for too many years. Regina worked all throughout their relationship to get her out of that mindset, indulging her in little and big things, showing trust in her, showing faith in her, and helping to get her to believe she mattered just as much as the next person just because she was a person and not because she was the Savior. It would probably take more than the four months they had been together.

“But, I have to be open to it,” Emma told herself. She had to be open to Regina meeting her needs in the same way she would. She had to be open to the idea of Regina being there for her. She had to be open to the idea that Regina would not leave her, abandon her, or make her feel like she was worthless. If not, it might turn into a self-fulfilling prophecy and she did not want to cause herself the misery that would come with living without Regina, possibly their child, and feeling as if it was all her own fault.

Intellectually and emotionally, she was certain Regina would always be there for her and she would always have their family. She needed other parts of her to catch up, though. Or she at least needed the smarter, more adjusted side of her to overpower her old insecurities. _But, maybe Regina will have patience with me. She knows some of what I’ve been through. She’s not going to drop me if I take my time_. Dipping her head under the water, she wished it would wash away all the hurt and leave her with the good.

“And there is so much good now,” Emma said. She wanted to embrace it all and forget any worries, forget burdens she carried with her since she was old enough to remember.

The last two days proved there was so much good, proved she meant a lot to Regina. Not only had Regina given her two days of amazing sex, there was the fact that Regina made sure they had food and water throughout. Regina took care of her on several different levels. Her heart fluttered as she realized Regina cared about her. Of course, she knew that, but there was something about having the thought strike her right now. It was like being hit by lightning.

“I want to spend my life with her and I want everything with her. I want a life with her.” Again, it was something she knew. She felt like she knew that thirteen years ago when they met in that dive bar. She was not ready then, not mature enough. Was she ready now?

There were times when she felt like the out of her element teenager Regina met so many years ago. Hell, there were times when she felt even younger than that. But, she was always able to take care of herself and she was certain she could take care of a family if given the chance. She could do all of the things she never got to experience with Regina by her side. She wanted to do all of those things.

“I have to be ready now,” she said, feeling it in her soul. She had to be ready to settle down. To be a family with Regina and their pup. _Maybe pups_.

Her mind flashed to taking Regina in the kitchen, burying her face in Regina’s neck. She had been close to biting Regina, marking Regina as hers, binding them together. Her heart soared at the thought. But, a mating mark was not something to be taken lightly. She felt like she would have done it thirteen years ago, but wisely held back, just as she did at the beginning of her rut.

“A mating mark. Am I ready for that sort of bond?” Emma shampooed her hair, as if that would help her figure it out.

She hoped she was ready. She wanted it. She wanted it badly. She had already taken steps toward it. They told Henry she was his sire. She moved in with Regina and Henry. They spent time together, did things together, and enjoyed being together. They were most definitely a family. There had to be more, something before bonding with Regina for life through a mark. There had to be something to show she wanted this life, wanted to be mated, wanted to be together forever. She jumped as a knock on the door drew her from her thoughts.

“Are you in there touching yourself? Hurry up, so we can go,” Regina called into the shower.

Emma laughed. “Why would I touch myself? That’s what I have you for!” She winced. Even though it was a joke, it was such an alpha thing to say. “I’m kidding!”

She could make light laughter from Regina. “I know. But, I’m serious. You have to hurry up.”

Emma was not surprised Regina wanted to get going. They had to get Henry. It was funny. Throughout her rut, he had been at the back of her mind, images of pups like him dancing through her thoughts. It seemed weird for her son to be on her mind while she was taking his mother every which way that came to mind, but there he was. With the fog her rut lifted, she still thought about having babies with Regina and wanted nothing more than to be around Henry. She smiled. _Yeah, I want that_.

“I want to be Regina’s mate and have babies and be a family and live my whole life with her by my side.” She said it aloud because that felt like it made it real. It was a real goal now, out there in the universe.

Emma washed up, making sure to be as thorough as possible. She did not want to go outside and have anyone sniffing in her direction. She would also take another dose of the potion Regina made for her, to make sure everyone still believed she was a beta. She was not sure what her rut might have done to the last potion she took.

After washing her body and her hair several times, she went back into the bedroom. She found Regina on the bed, wrapped in a fluffy towel, rubbing lotion onto her toned legs. Emma groaned and her cock twitched against the towel.

“Down, girl. We have to go,” Regina said.

“It’s okay. After everything, I’m not sure I could get it up.” It was a lie, but she did not want Regina to think she only had sex on the mind. Regina was so much more than just someone to have sex with.

Regina cut her eyes at Emma and smirked at her. Emma decided not to say anything. Regina waved her over and applied lotion to her as well.

“You have to dry off better than this,” Regina reprimanded her.

“It works if someone didn’t insist on putting lotions and creams and everything else on me after I take a shower.” Emma had not picked up many of the skincare technics Regina seemed to be a fanatic about. Yes, she put lotion on her body, but not religiously. Maybe once or twice a month and only the area that felt dry.

Regina curled her lip. “Excuse me for caring about your skin.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but sat patiently as Regina worked. Her eyes studied Regina’s hands and fingers. Every now and then, Regina glanced at her, but did not say anything. Feeling Regina’s skin against her own, in a completely non-sexual, but devoted and caring manner made Emma’s heart sped up. How could an evil queen also be an angel for her? How was her greatest enemy also her greatest love? _Maybe the moral of our story is that love conquers all_. She would keep that thought to herself, knowing the thought of a happy ending would make Regina twitchy.

“You’re done now,” Regina announced, stepping away from Emma’s nude form.

Emma felt proud of herself for not getting hard during the process. It was probably a first, but it seemed like an erection right now would spoil the atmosphere.

“I’m gonna get dressed and then drink another beta potion. That’s okay, right?” Emma asked as she went into her side of the closet. She did not require much space, only bringing the clothes that made her happy rather than the clothes that were meant to make her fit in with her parents. But, she noticed there was some growth from when she first moved in, a couple of gifts from Regina.

“Yes, we should both take another dose of our potions. Your rut probably flushed everything out of our systems,” Regina replied.

Emma nodded and redirected herself, wanting to take the magic and make sure it had a chance to take effect before they hit the streets. They both took their separate potions, housing the vials in a locked drawer on the vanity. While Henry was aware of the potions, they would rather he not accidentally come across the vials looking for something else. Emma feared one day Henry might think they were on drugs and since she used to be, she was not sure how that discussion might go. She did not want to think about that right now. With their potions out of the way, they got dressed.

Emma’s breath hitched when Regina stepped out of the walk-in closet in black skirt. Emma wanted to yank the skirt up and bend Regina over the armchair by the window. When Regina smirked at her, she knew she had been busted.

“You haven’t gotten it out of your system yet, hmm?” Regina asked with a purr.

“No. I’ll never get you out of my system,” Emma replied. Her reaction was one she had all the time to Regina in skirts, dresses, slacks. Everything Regina wore was perfect and made Emma want her.

Regina winked at her. “Good to know since we both know I’ll never get you out from under my skin.”

Emma laughed and puffed out her chest with pride. “I am the rash that keeps coming back.”

“That you are. Now, come along.”

Emma nodded and checked to make sure she was altogether before following Regina. Her jeans and black Henley shirt were in order. She put on her boots at the door as Regina slipped on her heels. Of course, the heels added to the effect and Emma’s eyes could not leave Regina’s ass until they were in the car. _Oh, god, she let me do things to that ass. Will she continue to let me do things or was that just because of my rut?_

Emma was not sure about the answer to that question and she was not quite sure how to ask. She would wait, maybe the time would present itself or maybe Regina would bring it up. It seemed like a big thing, but maybe it was not. Emma was not sure. _Never in my life would I think I’ve come to a point where I definitely need more sexual experience_. She did not know how to handle this.

“I can’t wait to see the kid,” Emma said, if only to get her mind off of sex and Regina’s ass. She missed Henry. They usually hung out at home once he was done with his homework. On weekends, if Regina let them veg out, they would have video game marathons or movie marathons. If they were forced to go outside, they played basketball, biked through the neighborhood, or even hiked in the woods.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina doubted Emma could guess where they were going. She even pointed out the window when they missed the turn for her parents’ apartment. No, they were not off to get Henry just yet. Instead, they went to _Granny’s_. Emma’s face scrunched up as Regina opened the door for her.

“I hate that you get to open doors for me,” Emma groused.

“Keep it up and I’ll slap your ass while I’m at it.” Being the perceived alpha of their relationship was a good source of amusement for Regina.

“Hey, I’m a beta. I’ll deck you if you do.” Emma shook her fist at Regina, who only smiled.

They sat at a table in the corner at Regina’s direction. She did not want to have to deal with people walking by them and bothering them every few seconds, even if it was just to say hi to Emma and she definitely did not want anyone to complain to her about some town matter. Emma picked up the menu, as if she did not have it memorized. Regina rolled her eyes and took the thing from her.

“Hey!” Emma scowled and reached for it.

“Stop, please. You’re embarrassing both of us,” Regina replied. Not to mention, she had already ordered for them.

“Isn’t that part of my job?” Of course Emma smiled and winked.

Regina tried very hard not to smile back, but failed. Why the hell did she find this woman so irresistible and adorable? Before Emma could say anything, Ruby hustled over to them. She put down pancakes for them. Regina had a short stack of apple cinnamon pancakes. Emma had five strawberry banana pancakes with whipped cream and powdered sugar. Over the past couple of months, Regina learned Emma had a soft spot for many different flavors of pancakes.

Emma looked between them with an arched eyebrow. “What’s all this?”

“This is breakfast,” Regina replied. Ruby put down the rest of the food, scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, two bowls of diced fruit, and rushed off.

Regina was glad she could follow simple directions, but it was more than likely a favor to her best friend, Emma. Either way, Regina was glad for them to be alone. Ruby returned for a moment, dropping off their beverages. Hot tea for Regina and hot cocoa for Emma. She did not make a comment, did not even glance in Emma’s direction. She gave them both a polite smile before rushing off.

“Why did we come here for breakfast, though? Not that I’m complaining.” Emma picked up her knife and fork.

Regina picked up her own utensils. “I do believe you wanted to take me out for pancakes one morning.” She smiled. The idea would always be sweet to her, Emma claiming she would have taken Regina out for pancakes after their first night together. But, Regina doubted she would have appreciated it the way Emma wanted her to. Thirteen years ago, she probably would have crushed Emma’s hopes and dreams had the young woman dare to suggest to her they go for pancakes after their night of passion. After all, back then, she was the Queen as far as she was concerned and anything less than a five-star restaurant would have been beneath her unless it was her own creation.

Emma preened and sat up straighter. “One day we’re going to my pancake spot. You’ll like it.”

“I look forward to it.” It was not a lie. Now, she could look forward to it. She was happy to share this moment with Emma, who looked absolutely besotted with her food and company. Regina imagined she would have looked much the same way had they woken up together thirteen years ago. It would have frightened her, outraged her, driven her to ruin Emma back then, but now, she could bask in the glory and glow of Emma’s happiness.

For a moment, they sat quietly and ate. Regina could not help smiling. She could see a light in Emma’s eyes like never before. She was proud of herself for making Emma’s first rut something special, something worth remembering. It was wonderful to see Emma so content.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked.

Regina blinked. “Yes, why do you ask?”

Emma leaned forward and dragged a single knuckle down her cheek. “You’re crying.”

Regina took her hand to her other cheek and found it was true. She sniffled and wiped her face. “I don’t know why I’m crying.” This was the truth. She did not understand her tears. Was she crying because she was so happy for Emma? So happy for herself? So happy for this moment? So happy for this relationship? All of the above?

Emma patted her hand. “I’m sure you do, but we’re in public and you’ve got to be butch. So, I’m just going to show the world I’m smitten with you and caress you cheek for a second.”

Emma did just that and undoubtedly wiped away the evidence Regina had cried. Regina smiled at her. “Thank you.”

The sheriff shrugged. “You want to talk about it?”

Taking a breath, Regina fanned herself for a second. “I’m not sure what it is. I’m actually quite happy. I was just thinking about how I’m glad I could make this time something worthwhile for you.”

Emma nodded. “Was your first time worthwhile?” She turned her attention back to her food and continued to devour her flapjacks.

Regina flinched. Maybe that was it, why she cried without meaning to. It was not due to the joy flowing through her. In some dark, dank part of her mind that memory lived. She recalled her first heat. It was not something she would ever like to think about, so talking about it was about as appealing as having her heart torn out and crushed in front of her. But, one day, she would have to bare herself to Emma, as she envisioned so much for them and for that to happen, she would have to strip down to her very bones for Emma.

“We’ll talk about that some other time. For now, I just want to enjoy my pancakes and time with you before we go get our son,” Regina said and she cut into her food.

Emma gave her a small smile and nodded. “Um…” She put down her utensils and twiddled her fingers.

“What’s on your mind?” She took a bite of her pancakes and sighed as the cinnamon flavor danced on her tongue.

“Well, I was thinking about how you were there for me through all of this and, well, I like to think of us as endgame or something…” Frowning, Emma scratched the back of her neck. “I mean, you see us together, right?” Her eyes begged for positive feedback.

Regina smiled. “Of course I do.” She would never go through all of this trouble for anyone else. There was just something about her sheriff and there always had been. “Emma, you are the mother of my son. You affect me in ways no one else has. I like to think we are going somewhere.” Places she was supposed to go with Daniel or her soul mate. For once, she was not sad to think of a future with a partner who was not Daniel.

“Right. So, I was thinking…” Emma glanced down at the table and took a deep breath. She locked eyes with Regina, who now expected something deep or outrageous to come out of Emma’s mouth. “We should tell my parents.”

Regina’s brow furrowed. She had no idea where Emma had been going with her speech, but never would have guessed that was the destination. She had to accept Snow and David were a permanent fixture in her life. At least they came along with cute children.

“Tell them what exactly?” Regina asked. While they had not said they were romantically involved, anyone with eyes could tell. Hell, anyone with at least three working senses could tell. Hmm, they might need to Snow and David.

“About Henry. And, I guess I should tell them about my status, but I’d really like if you were there, so I can then go into the whole Henry thing and… I guess I just want them to know we’re a family,” Emma replied with a shrug.

Regina was not sure what that meant, but then again, she was not sure Emma knew what she meant either. But, this was important to Emma, so it was important to Regina. Emma did not want to lie to her parents, even though they lied all the time. She was no stranger to wanting to be better than her parents, though. Besides, it would be nice to display they were a family and then be able to embrace it, claim it, and dwell in it rather than just letting it go by passively.

“I’ll make dinner,” Regina said. She would put together a wonderful meal to help Emma get out whatever news she needed to her parents.

Emma blinked. “You will?”

“Of course. We’ll invite them over. After dinner, Henry can watch your brother and we can talk to your parents.” She smiled a bit before eating some more of her chilling pancakes.

Emma sighed enough to drop her shoulders. “Regina, that is so awesome.”

“It means something to you, so it means something to me.” She needed Emma to understand that. She was not alone in the world anymore. They were not alone in the world.

A bright smile lit up Emma’s face. “Do you want to tell Zelena?”

“Oh, please. She already knows we’re together. She obnoxiously refers to me as your little woman, if you recall.” Her sister could not be more annoying if she tried.

“I know, but do you want to tell her that Henry is biologically her nephew? I mean, it might mean something to her.” Emma finally went back to her own food, eating like she was famished. Emma always ate like it might be her last meal, but it was a little amusing to consider how she had not noticed her appetite picked up since she stopped using her beta drugs.

Regina frowned. She felt like it should not mean something, but it might to Zelena. This was a woman who put their mother on a pedestal for simply giving birth to her. Zelena had been blessed with a loving adoptive mother according to her own words, yet still idolized Cora for being a blood relative.

“I guess I can invite her as well,” Regina conceded. It would be a show of good faith in Zelena, who still suffered from bouts of extremely low self-esteem and abandonment issues and also to Emma, who suffered from the same. _How did I come to love these people?_ It did not matter. They were family.

-8-8-8-8-

Dinner was good, not that Regina ever made a meal Emma did not like. But, it was more than good food. It was nice to sit around with her parents and Zelena and the babies, even though Zelena was annoying. Henry grinned through the whole affair.

“That was a mighty fine meal. Is this what we can expect for Thanksgiving?” David asked with a smile and an empty plate in front of him. There was not even a crumb. He had the nerve to pat his belly, not that Emma could blame him. It took all of her self-control not to lick her fingers.

“Why would I cook Thanksgiving?” Regina inquired from her seat at the head of the table with Robbie in her arms. The baby had her bottle and seemed to be drinking in her sleep, which was her norm. Robbie did not pass up a meal, even if she was exhausted.

“Uh… because you’re the best cook among us,” Emma replied and then glanced at Snow, who sat across from her. “Sorry, Mom.”

Snow scoffed. “Don’t be. I’m not the one who had almost thirty years of practice.” She shot Regina a wicked smirk. Regina scoffed.

“So, it’s settled, Mom. You have to make Thanksgiving.” Henry grinned and that had to sell it.

Regina melted right in front of them. “I’ll think about it.” She would do it. “For now, since I cooked, maybe you and Emma would like to clear the table.” It was not a request.

Emma had no problem with that. She and Henry collected everyone’s plates and put the food away. Regina disappeared with Robbie, probably putting her to bed in the guest room that was hers considering the crib that was in it. Emma liked to believe one day she and Regina might have a pup to put in that crib, but that was probably a long way off. They had only been together four months, after all. _We haven’t really talked about that either_.

It was something they should talk about, though. While Emma did not know much about ruts and heats, she knew those were the highest chances for pregnancy just on the sheer number of times she and Regina had sex. But, she supposed since Regina had not become pregnant during her heat, it might not be something to consider right now. _So, let’s focus on the right now and talk to Regina about that later_.

“Hey, Henry, you think you can watch the Little Bit for a while? Your mom and me wanna talk to your aunt and your grandparents,” Emma said as she and Henry moved around each other in the kitchen.

“You’re gonna tell them about me?” Henry asked.

Emma sighed, running her hand through her hair. “Yeah, and about me.”

Henry nodded. “Oh, right. They don’t know your… uh… thing.” He glanced away and she felt bad for bringing it up.

“Yeah, that. Sorry.” She was just as uncomfortable as he was and she was about to have to go have this discussion with her parents. Parents might be the death of both of them.

He shook his head, but did not continue the conversation. But, he took dessert, chocolate fudge cake, and his uncle to the living room while Emma made sure everyone got a slice; Regina felt they would be more comfortable with that rather than any fruit filled pie she might make. By then, Regina was back at the table, sitting next to Emma, and slowly stirring a cup of tea.

“So, you wanted to talk,” Snow said as she broke off a delicate bit of cake with her dessert fork. There was a weird look in her eyes, some sort of hope that Emma could not place, just like this desire to be allowed into Emma’s world, to be Emma’s mother. It made Emma’s guts twist a little.

Emma had hot chocolate in front of her and needed to take a gulp of it to wet her throat before she could say anything. It burned on the way down, but she did not feel it. It doused the butterflies in her stomach, though. “Not really talk. I guess update you guys on what’s going on.”

Zelena groaned and curled her lip. “No one sitting hear needs to be updated on how you two are defiling the house.” She motioned with her hand, as if to wave the whole thing off.

“Do you get paid to be this annoying? Or is this just something you’re trying to outdo Regina in, too?” Emma inquired and she was partially serious. There were times when she thought Zelena was as irksome as she was because she saw Regina being that way and felt this was just another bit of Regina she could steal and claim as her own or something else she could try to proclaim herself better than Regina. Or, maybe in her own weird way, she was trying to be closer to Regina. Emma was not sure, but right now, it was not the time.

“No, no, no. We’re not going down this road,” David said as Regina leaned forward, like she was about to chime in. “Emma, tell us what you want to tell us.” He shoved a huge piece of his cake in his mouth, earning a reproachful glare from his wife. He gave her a small smile and shrugged.

“Well, I’m sure you guys all know Regina and I are seeing each other,” Emma said.

Zelena smirked. “Is that what you’re calling it?” She earned a glare from her sister.

“We assumed as much when you moved into the mansion, Emma,” Snow replied with a warm smile, going right over Zelena’s comment like it did not happen.

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But, um, the real important thing here is that Regina and I had a relationship kinda before that.”

David arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean before that?” He put his fork down, his cake could wait.

Emma’s stomach flipped a bit and she swallowed hard. Why was she so nervous? It was not like her parents would disown her or Henry for this. This was not some dark secret. But, still, it felt massive and sat in her chest like a giant stone.

“Emma and I met thirteen years ago when I was in Boston, trying to adopt a child,” Regina replied. She took Emma’s hand, which helped settle her stomach. Regardless of how this turned out, Regina would be by her side and they would have Henry. They would be a family.

Zelena pretended to gag. “Oh, barf. You mean to tell me you two are like destined lovers or something?”

Emma shrugged. Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe it was destiny. It did not matter to her. She and Regina felt right, then and now. “I don’t know about all that, but we met and we were together.” She winced. “Like together-together.” Her parents stared at her, like they did not understand what she meant. She was not sure how to make it any plainer, unless she told them she fucked Regina, which did not seem like a thing to say to one’s parents.

“Okay, so you and Regina happened to meet thirteen years ago and you got together. Why is that important?” Snow asked. Her dessert was also forgotten, focus on Regina and Emma now. There was a curious tilt to her head, but her eyes did not seem to recognize what her daughter meant even after a few seconds of taking it in.

“Uh…” Emma rubbed her forehead and squinted as she regarded her mother. “Do you get what I mean by together?”

Zelena leaned on the table and huffed. “They had sex. I believe you refer to it as a one-night stand here.” 

Regina’s face fell into a deadpan. “Thank you for putting that ever so crudely.”

Zelena smirked. “Mad that I beat you to it?”

“Okay, wait, so you slept with Regina thirteen years ago?” Snow waved her hands in front of her face. She looked like a duck on the verge of a panic attack. 

David scowled. “You don’t have any shame, Regina? She was a kid.” He pointed at Regina with a glare in his eye. It was a good thing he did not have his sword with him or surely he would have started a fight right then and there, possibly attempt to run Regina through in her own home.

“Whoa!” Emma jumped to her feet and put her hand up to her father. “Hey, I lied about my age to Regina. She didn’t know. Besides, that’s not the important thing.”

“What is the important thing?” Snow inquired, frowning right along with David.

“The important thing is nine months after our encounter, I gave birth to Henry,” Regina stated, eyes on David, in case he wanted to try her this evening.

The information seemed to suck the air out of the room. Three sets of eyes stared at the couple, all laced with confusion. Snow opened her mouth, but nothing came out and Emma felt grateful for that. Her mother’s first thought probably was not a kind one, despite the notion she was kind. Zelena might have actually shut off, face blank, mouth shut tight.

“You gave birth to Henry?” David said, studying Regina as if to determine the lie while Snow’s face scrunched up even more, as if hearing it a second time made the matter even more confounding.

Zelena blinked and then sniffed. “My dear sister, I think you mean Emma gave birth to Henry.” She leaned back, somehow smug in her correction.

“No, Zelena. I gave birth to Henry. I’m an omega,” Regina said with a deadpan expression. Zelena only stared at her, like this was news to her, even though both Regina and Emma thought Zelena somehow knew. Zelena’s comments, even before they were a couple, suggested she knew their statuses and teased them mercilessly with the knowledge.

“Then, you’re…” Snow’s mouth gapped open like a fish out of water as she pointed to Emma.

Emma managed a half smile. “I’m Henry’s sire. I’m an alpha.” Her parents did not look as happy about this news as she hoped. In fact, her mother looked like she might throw up, face pale with a tint of sea green. On a plus side, though, Zelena was too shocked to say anything smart.

“I can’t believe this. You’re seriously just a female version of David. You got absolutely nothing from me, except my chin!” Snow huffed and glared at the table, as if it had wrong her.

“Mom?” Emma’s face scrunched up. She did not understand. Was her mother upset that she was an alpha? Was she not supposed to be an alpha? _Well, it’s not like it’s a choice I made_. Fuck this sex status. Why could she not be normal and just be a beta? Hell, even an omega. Being an alpha was such a burden and now might have cost her a mother.

Snow sniffled, as if this truly brought her to tears. “At least as a beta, we had that together.”

“Snow.” Regina snapped at her former rival and gave her a glower that would have sent anyone with half a brain running for cover. “Can we have one moment in this life that isn’t turned into something solely about you?” She curled her upper lip in disgust as she gave Emma’s hand another supportive squeeze.

“But, but, but…” Snow whimpered and her bottom lip trembled.

“You seem to miss the point of the whole conversation,” Regina said.

“Wait, so you’re Henry’s real mother?” David asked, pointing at Regina.

Regina scowled and shot up, standing with Emma now. “I have always been Henry’s _real_ mother.”

Emma could not believe David actually used the term “real mother.” What the hell was wrong with these people, who seemed to discount parenting if the child was not pushed from a woman’s loins? Had Regina not cared for Henry his whole life? Loved him his whole life? Provided for all his wants and needs? How was all of that negated to them by virtue of blood? Regina was more of a parent than they were.

David held up his hands. “No, no, no. I mean, like… you had him? But, aren’t you an alpha?” His forehead was so wrinkled, Emma thought it might cave in.

“Do pay attention, dear. As I just said, I’m an omega. I’ve been hiding my status for years. Snow, you should know this. After all, do you think your alpha father would marry another alpha?” Regina pointed out, sneering at the end of the question, like this was all so obvious and a waste of her time.

Snow still seemed confused over Emma, but she shook her head. “I always figured you were a beta as well. I mean, I never felt like an omega could act the way you do. Omegas are…”

Regina sucked her teeth and made a fist with her free hand. “Meek? Weak? Subservient? I will never be any of those things again.”

The “again” made Emma’s guts twist. It would never cease to piss her off people made Regina feel less than. She wanted to protect Regina from all the world’s ills, past and present. This time, she squeezed Regina’s hand and Regina settled against her. Feeling the mayor against her helped keep Emma calm.

“Look, we wanted to tell you guys the truth because you’re our family and we felt like you deserved it, but if it’s going to be a problem…” Emma was not sure how to end that. If it was going to be a problem, should they leave? Should they stop being family? Was that how family worked? Were they so easy to lose? She felt like yes, but Regina could not shake Snow even with constant death threats, several attempted murders, and actual parental murders, so it could not as simple as her dozen or so foster families made it seem.

“It’s not a problem,” David spoke up quickly. “It’s a shock, but not a problem. I mean, Regina, you slept with my daughter when she was just a kid.” He glared at her.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. You were rooting for her to settle down with a murderous pirate who brought out the worst in her while making rapes jokes. You don’t get to claim the moral high ground here.” Of course, Regina never got to claim the moral high ground, but she was still right.

Emma winced. Hook was a dark period in her life she would like to forget. She had done a lot of things she should not and she regretted, all in the name of “love.” But, she had never loved him and he was at best enthralled with her. Her parents approved, though, and maybe she thought she could earn their approval through him. _Everything about this is sad_.

“Look, what if everyone took time to process this and we get together in the morning and talk this out?” Emma suggested because she needed them out now before there was a fight or something worse was said, especially since it seemed like she was not being disowned.

No one argued with that. Her parents and Zelena packed up their babies in silence and left. Emma collapsed on the couch. Regina curled up next to her while Henry flopped down on the other side.

“Didn’t go good?” Henry asked with a pout. 

“It could’ve been worse,” Emma replied. She still did not understand why Snow was upset. David seemed to think Regina had taken advantage of her. Zelena was surprisingly silent. What did that mean?

“It’ll be fine. We’re family,” Henry said.

“Yeah, I figured that, too,” Emma replied with a nod. Despite her parents’ anger, she had faith they would come around. They made it this far, after all. Regina was probably stuck with her sister until one of them died and even then Zelena might figure out how to track Regina down. 

Regina groaned. “How did you both inherit that horrible hope thing from Snow White?”

Emma smiled. “The force is strong.” Or so she hoped. Everything she had ever dreamed of was at her fingertips, a whole family, a whole loving family. She was not sure what she might do if it slipped through her fingers. _Wait_.

She looked down at Regina and Henry. It could not slip through her fingers. No matter what, she had them. Leaning down, she kissed Regina’s forehead and then kissed Henry’s forehead. They cuddled in closer to her. No matter what, she had a family.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	5. Second Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: a concept that appears in this chapter came from a reader, who I would like to give credit to, but I’ve misplaced the reader’s message, so I don’t have their name. If you’re still reading and you see what I’ve done with Zelena, please let me know, so I can give credit where credit is due. Thank you.
> 
> Public Service Announcement: there is a little bit of smut here. Enjoy. 

 

5: Second Breakfast 

Regina could not believe she cooking again for the Charmings, whose name could not be more sarcastic if they tried at this point. It took much of her willpower to not poison anything Snow might eat. At least David was outraged on Emma’s behalf, as misguided as it was. Snow was a bitch about Emma’s status, though. How selfish could that woman be? Emma opened up to her last night and she flipped it and turned it about herself, as she always did.

Snow was so thoughtless. She did not know Emma’s struggle with her status. She did not know about the drugs. She did not know anything, but it was because Emma could hardly trust Snow. Snow was self-righteous and self-absorbed. So, of course, she would make things all about her and not think about poor Emma, who spent the night pretending things were fine. It was a lie, of course.

And, as Regina thought about it, David was almost as bad, acting as if she had done something wrong when all she did was have an encounter with Emma years ago and then fall in love with her over the past two years. What was wrong with that? And, again, he had the nerve to try to push her to be with Hook. How dare David consider Hook a better catch than she was? He was as evil as she without the flair and fashion.

“You’re angry cooking,” Henry said as he wandered into the kitchen, bedhead on full display like a baby bird. Since Emma moved in, he had adopted her choice in pajamas, t-shirt and shorts. She would wait for the winter to see if that trend continued or if he decided flannel was in style again.

Regina frowned. “I am not.” She had not even banged anything or added hot spices where they were uncalled for.

“Your face is all scrunched up and that vein in your forehead is about to blow up,” Henry replied, tapping the center of his forehead.

Regina had no doubt it was. She could practically hear her blood pressure rising. She did not have any faith in the Charmings to make things right and, after holding a tossing Emma last night as she got absolutely no sleep, Regina just wanted to be rid of them. Well, except for the Little Bit. He was okay, despite the horrible names his parents saw fit to give him. _They’re just failures all around_.

“Go help your mother set the table,” Regina said, shooing him out of the kitchen with a flick of her wrist.

“We’re done,” Emma replied from the dining room.

“Then, go get dressed. Both of you brush your hair,” Regina said.

There were twin groans, but they could both be heard going upstairs. Apparently, clomping was hereditary. Regina sighed, but did not have time to contemplate how she felt about that. Zelena appeared before her as she went to make the toast.

“Your niece will not stop crying.” Zelena wasted no time putting Robbie in Regina’s arms.

“Oh, teething is such a bother, isn’t it?” Regina cooed at the upset child and bounced her in her arms. Robbie did not seem convinced of her sympathy and continued to wail.

Zelena’s eyes drifted around, like she did not know what the kitchen looked like. “She’s crying over the lack of crepes. Don’t I deserve crepes after that bomb you dropped last night?” She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the counter. She glanced over the breakfast spread on the stove, as if making sure there were no crepes. There were waffles and french toast.

“I think you deserve to put toast in the toaster while I tend to poor Robbie.” Regina turned to locate one of Robbie’s favorite teething toys.

Zelena huffed and did not move. “How in the hell are you an omega?” The question was almost a sob.

Regina paused and looked at her sister. Zelena sounded broken up, maybe even a little betrayed. Her lip trembled and there were tears in her eyes. What the hell was going on? This was more bizarre since Regina was so certain Zelena knew way back when Emma triggered her heat.

“Why is this an issue? Do you need me to be an alpha?” Regina was not sure why Zelena would need that. Perhaps, she was hurt Regina treated her like the rest of the world, never telling her the truth. It had not mattered until they had that adventure lull and then all of a sudden her pants did not want to stay on around Emma.

“Of course I don’t need you to be an alpha, but…” Zelena shook her head and blow out a loud breath. “But, an omega? How could you have done all that you did as an omega? How could you bring the masses to their knees as a goddamn omega? How could you have… how could you have killed our mother as an omega?”

Regina tilted her head. “First off, Mother was an accident due to poor judgment, totally irrelevant to things. Does it bother you that an omega was able to hold the reins? That an omega was able to rule them all?” She could only imagine how Storybrooke would react if they ever found out she was an omega. Part of her would love to see it, love to put them in their places, love to turn all of society on its ear by having them all lick the boots of an omega. It might happen, one day.

“How?” Zelena’s eyes were wild and she clawed at the air like she wanted to tear down the heavens.

“I guess omegas aren’t as weak as they would like us to believe. Now, if you don’t mind, Robbie needs some baby orajel and her teething ring.” Regina began to walk off. Had she somehow lost a sister in this? Just from being an omega? Why was Zelena so distressed? It did not make any sense.

“Regina, wait.” Moving quickly, Zelena reached out for her. “It’s nothing. It’s just…” She shook her head, rubbing her forehead. “I don’t know. I’m having a hard time reconciling you as I know you and all that I’ve heard about omegas. You as an alpha made sense. You as an omega does not.”

Regina frowned. “Well, I am an omega, but I am still the same person who did all that you oddly enough admire me for. I have been an omega since I was eleven years old. I saved Snow White’s miserable life as an omega. I married the King as an omega. I murdered him as the same. I learned under Rumple as an omega. And, yes, I orchestrated a reign of terror that would have made Robespierre piss his pants as an omega.” She knew Zelena would get the reference as they watched a documentary on the French Revolution not too long ago. Zelena had laughed like it was a comedy special.

A smile curled onto Zelena’s face and her eyes shined. It was like she was proud. Regina did not understand it. But, then again, she doubted she ever would understand Zelena.

“I am one as well,” Zelena said, her voice barely a whisper. 

Regina blinked. _She couldn’t have said what it sounded like she said_. “Excuse me?”

Zelena sighed. “I am also an omega.” 

Regina never would have suspected. If Zelena had not given birth to Robbie, she would have pegged her sister as an alpha. But, since Robbie existed, she conceded Zelena had to be a beta.

“This is just another thing you’ve managed to end up better than me at,” Zelena said, a sneer tugging at her upper lip.

It was Regina’s turn to sigh. “It’s not a competition, Zelena. Apparently, Mother bred female omegas. But, we also prove everything supposedly true of omegas is false. We are not our sexual status.” Zelena should know that good and well if she was an omega.

“How did you fool everyone, though? You were the alpha as far as your subjects were concerned. How?” Zelena asked. 

Regina shrugged. “Magic.” She assumed Zelena used a potion similar to what their mother used. As far as she knew, she was the only person who made a tonic that made an omega an alpha. It was complicated, nerve-wrecking, tiring, but a necessity to her at the time.

Zelena nodded. “No, we are not our sexual statuses, but we didn’t want to be them either. We believed those stereotypes.” 

Regina tilted her chin up. “No, I never believed. I just refused to be dominated and ruled over anymore.” Maybe when she was a child, she believed the tales of brave alphas and delicate omegas. There were romantic ballads and epic poems written about grand couples. But, thanks to her mother, she knew it was all a lie, even before she presented. When she had presented, she still felt the urge to explore, ride horses, and run wild, so she definitely was not a delicate anything. She had always still felt like herself

“I presented late. My mother was already dead by then. My father…” Zelena sneered. Mentioning him always seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth, which Regina could appreciate. “He didn’t know what to do with me. He already detested me and considered me a monster, but then when I presented as an omega and there were alphas sniffing after me, he considered me more trouble than I was worth. He was a beta. He didn’t know what to do with me or would-be suitors.”

“Mother would have used you as a pawn.” Regina knew that all too well.

“I’m sure she would have. I think my mother would have accepted it, as she did everything else about me. She was the only person who never made me feel like a freak or like I had to prove myself. At least I had my magic to hide that I was an omega, but I knew even if no one else did and I always felt like there was something wrong with me because of it.” 

Regina knew how that felt. Her father had been her only haven growing up, but then she met Daniel. She felt like she could be herself with him, figure herself out. Zelena never even got that. She spoke of her brief friendship with Glinda, even then it seemed like she was trying to belong, trying to prove she could fit in, be normal rather than being accepted. 

“You are not a freak and all I need you to prove is that I can trust you with my niece for a few days on your own,” Regina said with a smile.

“This is why I couldn’t win,” Zelena said. 

Regina’s brow wrinkled. “Excuse me?”

An unusually lighthearted, pure grin spread across Zelena’s face. “You’re basically a unicorn.”

“You do know unicorns exist in the Enchanted Forest?” She somewhat understood what Zelena meant here, but the saying did not have the same impact on her because she was from a place where there were unicorns and while they were rare and special, they still existed. 

“It’s impossible to keep you down and you have a remarkably big heart for someone who murdered thousands of people. No matter what, you somehow still manage to feel and care, despite everything that has happened to you. You’re so… resilient.”

“Careful, sis. You sound almost sentimental.” Regina smirked. 

Zelena grunted and sucked her teeth. “Of course not. Now, care for your niece. Heavens knows she refuses to stop for me.” She waved Regina off. 

Regina hid a smile as she set off to take care of Robbie. Zelena did not have a problem with her. So, she still had her sister, still had her niece, still had extended family. Hopefully, at the end of the day, Emma would still have her parents. There was no way the Charmings could be worse than Zelena, right? Part of her did not want to know the answer to that.

-8-8-8-8-

Breakfast was not as lively as dinner last night, but it was just as delicious. Emma ate in silence with Regina’s hand on her thigh. When the meal was done, Henry disappeared with the Little Guy without anyone having to ask. Zelena disappeared with Robbie, apparently things between her and Regina were fine. Emma was happy for that. The sisters deserved the bond they had.

Regina moved, like she was about to get up, but Emma grabbed her. She needed Regina there. Regina stayed put. Emma gave her leg a little squeeze as thanks.

“So…” Emma said since her parents did not seem like they would ever say anything. They had been silent through breakfast, making their own plates rather than ask anyone for anything.

David looked directly at her. “You were right. It was a lot to process, Emma, but if you’re happy, I’m happy for you. I wish…” He sighed and rubbed his hands together. It took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. “I just wish I had been there when you presented. I know you had to be confused and shocked. I mean, a female alpha. It’s tough no matter what the realm. I don’t know how much help I would’ve been, but still, I wish I was there. I know it had to be hard for you. I mean, difficult for you.” He blushed and shook his head.

Emma appreciated that. “Thanks, Dad.” It would have been nice to have someone there. Someone to let her know it was all right. She spent a lot of years scared of sex, even more years ashamed of herself. If only one person had been there to tell her everything would be okay, it might have made a difference.

“I’m sorry for turning things into something about me,” Snow said with big, wet eyes. “It’s just… You are seriously just your father. I carry you for nine months for you to be David. How is that fair?” She pouted.

Emma chuckled a little. This was not something she could relate to. She did not carry Henry, did not really raise him, but managed to see bits of herself in him all the time. To be sure, he was Regina, but he was Regina with spots of Emma.

“Well, according to Regina, I inherited your hope and I think she’s right about that. I wouldn’t have been able to live without it,” Emma said. It was good to know her mother was not disgusted with her being an alpha. Tension in her chest uncoiled and she felt like she could breathe easier.

Snow smiled. “I’m glad you endured. It’s just a little hard to realize the few things I thought we had in common, we don’t. And, then there’s the fact that you had a baby with the woman who cursed us all here while we were all cursed here.” She turned to Regina. “Did you… did you do this on purpose?”

Regina made a show of scoffing. “Of course not. How was I to know Emma was yours? Besides, Emma got me drunk and took advantage of me in my grief.”

Emma snorted. “Yeah, I took advantage of you. One of us was old enough to know better. Anyway, Regina didn’t know who I was. I hope.” She gave Regina a teasing smile.

Honestly, for all Regina’s evil, Emma did not think she planned anything with true vindictiveness, except maybe with the Hatter. Everything else, Regina was more like a sledgehammer than a scalpel when it came to being a villain. She was blunt and violently destructive. It would have taken too much planning and patience to wait for Snow White’s kid to grow up, find her, and fuck her like there was no tomorrow as revenge. Regina did not have that in her.

“Oh, please. Had I known, would I have given you the best excuse to pop up here when you were twenty-eight? I like to believe I’m not that stupid,” Regina replied.

“It was all part of your devious plan to get me into a relationship with you,” Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes. “If nothing else, this continues to be the worst punishment ever and I have to assume I led an extra-evil past life to have this life.”

Emma chuckled and could not help pulling Regina in for a kiss, even if her parents were sitting right there. She did not care. They subjected people to their love fest all the time. Let them bear witness for once.

Snow had the nerve to clear her throat. “So, we’re all good?”

“I guess.” Emma shrugged. No one was disgusted with anyone and her parents seemed to accept her and her family. “Just don’t go telling anyone about this. We only want family to know.”

“Why?” David asked.

“Because it’s no one else’s business.” Regina glared at Snow, who was definitely the weak link here.

“I won’t say anything,” Snow said, holding up her hands in surrender. “I have no desire to start another blood feud.”

“I’m sure you didn’t want to start the first one, but that didn’t stand in the way of you mentioning business that was not yours,” Regina replied.

“I promise I won’t say anything,” Snow said, as if this made things better.

Emma wished she could believe that vow. This was a ticking time bomb now. What would happen when Gold found out Henry was not his grandson? He would feel lied to and probably want revenge. But, for now, everything was good. She would take it.

-8-8-8-8-

By the afternoon, they had the house to themselves and Regina had never been happier it was Sunday. She wanted to curl into Emma and never leave. Emma seemed quite content with that plan, but then again, Emma was cuddler. They were on the sofa, lying down and watching some nonsense movie Emma swore Regina needed to see. Regina was very close to falling asleep, though.

“That wasn’t so bad, huh?” Emma said, arm around Regina’s waist, caressing her hip.

“Are you asking me with the hopes I’ll lie to you?” Regina countered, using Emma as her mattress with her head resting neatly against Emma’s shoulder. Her hand was pressed against her lover’s stomach and she lightly scratched the tight abs at her fingertips. Emma’s skin felt welcoming and warm, soothing her.

Emma snickered. “It’s a set up. Since the day was already emotionally taxing, I want to make it worse.”

Regina laughed. “At least you’re honest. What do you want?”

“How long do you think Mom will keep this a secret? How long before we have Gold cursing us to Hell and back for Henry not being his grandson?”

“I’m not worried about Rumple. We have each other and Zelena would stand with us. Hell, Maleficent would stand with us. Rumple isn’t about to take on that much magic, especially since he’s still recovering from getting back his Dark One powers. We have time to formulate an attack against him.”

Emma ran her free hand through Regina’s hair. “So, you and Zelena are cool again?”

“Yes, we are.” Regina considered telling Emma the truth about the whole matter, but decided it was not her place. She would not want someone else telling anyone about her status, so she afforded her sister that same respect. Emma would understand. “I think she was just shocked that I was an omega because she knows the stereotypes as well as any of us.”

Emma nodded. “And you beat the crap out of her while she was the beta and you were the omega.” She chuckled.

“I’m sure that was part of the shock.”

“You know I thought she knew, but I guess her teasing was more her usual annoying behavior.”

Regina nodded. “It would seem so. I thought she knew, too. Maybe she suspected, but couldn’t even believe that. She seemed stunned I could do everything I could as an omega. I’m sure my mother would’ve felt the same if she ever bothered to process what I had done.”

“Your mother.” Emma grumbled. “How did she take it when you presented as an omega? I mean, apparently, my mother’s upset I didn’t take after her. I bet if I had grown up with them, the status talk with Dad would’ve been awkward.”

“I still find it funny David is the alpha between the two of them.” She had known, as she was there when Snow… well, did not present. Betas did not have to worry about that. They went through puberty, but did not have to worry about the spike in hormones and pheromones. They did not have to worry about heats or ruts. They did not have to worry about being seen as automatically weak and submissive because of their genitals.

“I don’t want to think about it,” Emma said. Of course she did not, just like Henry did not want to think about them. Parent sex was gross, according to them. For Regina, it was always something she was aware of, something she was terrified of.

Regina scratched a little harder at her lover’s abdomen. “Then, let’s not think about it.”

Emma purred from the attention. “How did you mother handle it when you presented? You talked about how you wanted to make my first rut special. How was your first heat?”

Regina hoped she would get out of talking about that for a long time, but it was best to get it out of the way. “I know here there have been great strides in omega rights and changes in thinking in how omegas should be treated and viewed, but you also have the tradition that an omega should be chaste until claimed by an alpha.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. “I don’t mind that you’re not chaste.”

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma’s chin. Could she ask for a better partner? “You sweet simpleton, I know you don’t mind. My mother minded, though. Usually, first heat doesn’t hit until two years after you’ve presented. Your body has gone through all of the necessary changes, all the proper chemicals in place to drive you out of your mind, and you’re ready to mate. Well, I presented at eleven.”

Emma blinked and then stared at her with stricken eyes. “You were so young.” She caressed Regina’s side as if that would make things better.

“Yes, and I had my first heat right on time at thirteen. Just like here, in the Enchanted Forest, there are medicines, elixirs, and things to help through a heat.”

“Wait, what? There’s what?” Emma’s face could not look more like a confused puppy if she tried.

Regina felt so bad for Emma. Too many people had been negligent toward Emma. Maybe it was a good thing she wanted to hide she was an alpha. If Emma had explored sex more, she could have been in a lot of trouble considering how much she did not know.

“You probably don’t remember, but on the first day of your rut, I gave you a couple of pills in the morning to help you stay asleep. They’re pills designed to help alphas in their ruts function throughout the day. I imagined they would help you for a few hours, but apparently they only helped keep you asleep. It was probably because your body is still trying to adjust to not having your other drugs.” She hoped that was the case or they would have to go to the doctor to get Emma a prescription, just in case. If a villain harassed the town while Emma was in her rut, they would need her to be able to think with her big head rather than her little head until the rogue was dealt with.

Emma let out a long breath. “I didn’t know there was stuff like that. I might have used it instead of…” She shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t have. I hated being an alpha way too much. I needed to not be an alpha. So, you had stuff in the Enchanted Forest you could take for your heat?”

Regina shrugged. “There were herbs and potions and things. They don’t completely take the heat away, but they can soothe you through it or at least help you make decent decisions about who you’re going to go to bed with rather than falling into bed with the first thing that can penetrate you. They also help lessen your scent, so you don’t attract a pack of crazed alphas trying to rip each other apart for a chance to rip you apart. There are many side effects to them and my mother did not want to risk it, since one of the most common side effects were skin ailments. She did not want to chance my beauty, she would say. So, I was locked in a cell every heat. A full week in the dark, screaming into the dusty floor, trying to grant myself some sanity with my fingers.”

Emma held her tighter, as if to protect her from dark memories. “A full week? I thought you said heat was like three or four days.” 

Regina gnashed her teeth as she recalled her mother’s sharp eyes and cruel tongue as she dragged a pleading teenage Regina to that damp, tiny room. “My mother always wanted to make sure the residual stink, as she called it, was off of me.”

Emma frowned and rubbed her back. “Sounds horrible.”

“It was.” Regina swallowed, not wanting to think about it. There were nights when she would wake up in the dark and swear she was trapped there again. She used to scream and on several occasions she tore right out of her night clothes in a frightful panic. “But, it was one of the reasons I wanted to make your rut as pleasant as possible.” She stroked Emma’s stomach, hand drifting just below her navel. 

Emma kissed the top of her head. “You did an awesome job. In fact, I want to thank you for it.”

“Oh? How do you plan on doing that?” She offered her lover a teasing smile, glad for an escape from the conversation of her first heat.

Emma smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, I would, which is why I asked.”

Emma lifted her, kissed her neck, and then eased her back to her original position. “You’ll find out soon enough. Um…”

“Ask what you want to ask,” Regina sighed. She already let Emma in on the torture that was her first several years of heat, might as well go all the way.

“I just… Was your heat okay with me? I mean, I know we had the thing after, but during… was it okay?” 

Regina melted into Emma, who held her closer. “It was perfect, except for the fact that we starved.”

Emma scoffed. “Speak for yourself. I had plenty to eat.” 

“You’re awful.” Regina would never say it, but that was one of the things she very much appreciated about Emma. It was nice to have someone focus on her pleasure without it being a power play. She did not even know alphas did things like that, especially after her time with the King. It was always about his dick, his knot.

“You love me.” The fact that this was said in an immature, singsong voice did not make it any less true.

“I do. Now, tell me about this surprise.”

Emma laughed. “Later. Now, watch the movie with me. You missed all the good parts, but we’re just in the middle, so you can catch up.”

Regina rolled her eyes and fell asleep instead of being subjected to the terrible movie. She woke up to find herself being carried upstairs. She was not sure where Emma found the strength to do this, but it was impressive. _This could be more of her alpha coming out as the drugs work their way from her system_. 

“Are you taking me to bed?” Regina asked, hand going to caress Emma’s throat.

“Nope. Taking you to your surprise,” Emma answered.

Regina smiled and decided to just let Emma whisk her away to whatever this surprise was. They went into the bedroom and Regina expected to be eased onto the bed, but Emma kept going. They went into the bathroom, which was lit with subtly sweet smelling candles. The garden tub was full of bubbles. 

“You want to have a bath together?” Regina almost let out a girlish squeal, but swallowed it down and managed to maintain control of herself. They had never done this and she was stunned Emma thought of it.

“I thought it’d be nice,” Emma replied.

Regina smiled, not opposed to that plan at all. It would be a good way to reset her emotions after the morning they had. They undressed each other, hands caressing naked skin as it was exposed, and slid into the hot water, sitting side by side with their arms around each other. It was relaxing after everything.

“This is nice,” Regina said. 

“Not as nice as pancakes after an awesome night of amazing sex, but yeah, it’s okay,” Emma replied with laugh. 

Regina moved her hand to tickle Emma’s toned stomach. “You always think with your belly.”

“Not true. Sometimes, I think with my fist.” Emma held up her right fist. “I’m really good at punching first and asking questions later.”

Regina chuckled as her hand drifted lower. “Then, there’s this other head you like to think with.” She could not lie. She appreciated this head and its ability to touch all the right spots.

Emma gave a sharp inhale and bucked her hips. “Only recently. Really, it’s your fault. And, if you keep doing that…” She exhaled loudly through her mouth. “Aren’t you sore from my rut?”

Regina leaned in and nipped Emma’s chin. “Sweetheart, I have this thing called magic. Right after I changed the sheets, I healed my—”

“Your omega bits?” Emma grinned.

Regina groaned. “Why do I put up with you?” Sometimes, even the cuteness was grating.

“It might have something to do with the thing in your hand.”

Regina kissed Emma to get her to stop talking, as Emma had no problem with ruining the moment, even if the moment meant her getting laid. As soon as they were kissing, Emma seemed to focus on other matters, pulling Regina into her lap and filling her hands with Regina’s ass. Regina did not mind, as that was where she was going anywhere. She ground her pleasure against Emma’s abdomen while Emma groaned into her mouth. She smirked against Emma’s lips and Emma pulled away.

“This was supposed to be my surprise. You can’t turn my treat for you into a treat for me. That’s cheating,” Emma complained.

Regina put a hand to Emma’s throat and they locked eyes. “Then stop me.”

Emma moaned and, for a moment, Regina felt her surrender. Emma had a thing for Regina’s hand around her neck. It was something they should talk about and something Regina would explore later. Much later as far as Emma was concerned as her fingers drifted to Regina’s clit. Regina’s hips jumped as Emma caressed her pearl. 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked, forcing herself to stay still, even though she wanted to rock against her lover’s busy digit.

Emma grinned with that naughty twinkle in her eyes. “Stopping you.” 

Before Regina could make a proper retort, Emma slipped a finger inside of her, had her thumb on Regina’s clit, and her lips latched onto Regina’s nipple. Lights flashed before Regina’s eyes as bliss rippled through her, but she refused to submit just yet. Reaching behind her, she took hold of Emma’s cock, rubbing her thumb across the oozing head. Emma hissed around her nipple.

“You can’t stop me,” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear before nibbling the top of it as her hand pumped up and down Emma’s passion.

Emma growled, accepting the challenge by speeding up her fingers and slipping another inside of Regina. Regina cried out and latched onto Emma’s neck while increasing the speed of her fist around Emma’s length. In retaliation, Emma bit her nipple. It was too much and Regina bucked against Emma as she climaxed. It was everything it always was, fireworks in her blood and colors popping before her eyes. The sensation of knowing paradise, home, and happiness. 

“I win.” She could feel Emma smiling against her skin. 

“You certainly do.” Regina sat up just enough to move Emma to her entrance and she sank down before Emma even realized what she was doing.

“Holy shit!” Emma threw her head back and stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. 

Regina smirked. “You like that, Emma?” She palmed Emma’s breasts, one in each hand and gave a little squeeze as she moved.

“Fuck!” Emma sobbed and grabbed Regina’s ass in an attempt to regain control over the situation. It was a lost cause, though.

Regina rocked at just the right pace to keep Emma delirious with pleasure. She flicked and pulled Emma’s nipples, causing Emma’s mouth to drop open in a drawn out moan. She needed to taste the sound, so she kissed Emma. The sheriff kissed back with her usual enthusiasm. Regina rode her with more fervor, embraced her, pulled her in as deep as she could. Emma whimpered and a hand went from her breast to her throat again.

“Give me yourself,” Regina ordered and Emma did not disappoint.

Emma peaked with purr and threw her head back again, banging it against the wall. Emma did not even notice her head injury, yanking Regina down to her as she poured into Regina. Regina massaged the back of Emma’s skull as she waited for Emma to collect herself.

“I thought of this, right?” Emma asked in a breath. 

“Yes, even lit candles for it,” Regina replied.

Emma continued to pant. “Good. I’m brilliant and romantic.”

Regina laughed. “And you can’t feel your legs.”

“I don’t need legs. You’ll teleport us to the bed, right?” There was a bright smile. Of course she would.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma felt like the day was pretty good, even with the worry about her parents spilling their secret. She made it through her first rut. She had a wonderful family and found out Regina saw a real future with her. 

“Hey, Regina, you said my rut and your heat would eventually sync up, right?” Emma asked. They were in bed. She was tucked against Regina, who was going over some mayor work since they did have to return to the real world in the morning. She was not looking forward to it, but such was life.

“Eventually.”

“What will that be like? I mean, will we even remember to eat? Will we just have crazy sex for like three days?” Emma did not even want to imagine it. She did not like the idea of them both being totally out of their minds for sex. 

“I think we’ll have to wait and see.”

Emma frowned. “Do you think when that happens we might end up with a pup?”

Regina looked down at her. “Do you want one? I understand during your rut that was on your mind, but that is the nature of a rut. Are you worried we might have one?”

Emma shrugged. “I think I would like one eventually.” She put her hand to Regina’s belly and caressed the area. “I’d like to see you carrying my pup just once.” For a while, after Regina’s heat, she played with the idea they made a baby, but that obviously had not happened. Maybe this time it did. 

Regina gave her a sad smile. “I don’t know if that will happen, Emma.”

Emma grinned. “Cuz you’re so old?” She could not resist. 

Regina sucked her teeth. “Rude. I’ll have you know I’m only thirty-six, as long as we’re not counting cursed years since I didn’t age.”

Emma blinked. “Wait, what? Are you serious?” _Holy shit, this isn’t going like I planned_. Not that she had a plan, beyond teasing her lover.

Regina gave her a scathing look with eyes full of malice. “Yes. So, I still have a few more fertile years left in me before I become an old hag.” 

Emma winced. “Okay, sorry. I didn’t know you were only six years older than me.”

“Well, you are the same age as your mother.”

Emma shook her head. This was a minefield she liked to steer clear of. It confused her and often led to Regina feeling guilty over the Curse. The day was too good for guilt. 

“But, the reason I was saying I don’t think it will happen is because of my curse. Before I decided to live as an alpha, I did take a potion to make myself infertile. I would be the master of my own destiny, not my biology,” Regina said.

Emma nodded and could not help stroking Regina’s stomach again. “Do you still feel that way?” 

“It doesn’t matter how I feel. We’re in a town full of magic. The curse remains.”

“But, outside of Storybrooke, we know the curse can be beat. I’m not saying having kids right now. We’re still new. I know. But, one day.”

Regina smirked. “You just want to see me pregnant with your pup.”

Emma sighed. “I wouldn’t mind.” It would never stop hurting to have missed Regina’s whole pregnancy with Henry, to not be there for Regina and Henry, but she would not mind seeing Regina with her baby. “And, if not, plenty of kids need adopting.” She would not mind that.

Regina did not say anything, but she put her work down. Were they about to go to sleep? Regina waved her hand and brought the vanity closer. Then, a picture appeared on the mirror. It was Regina, pregnant Regina. Emma gasped.

“Oh, my god. Is this real?” Emma asked, eyes glued to the image on the mirror. It was like a movie, but no plot or sound and the images only moved for a few seconds, not that it mattered. There was Regina, carrying Henry.

“I can’t promise you babies now. I might not be able to promise you babies in general. Henry could’ve been our miracle, as I was unable to conceive with the King before I took my potion. I don’t know, but I can give you this.” Regina moved closer, snuggling into her body.

“So, is this real?” That was the most important thing right now. Was Emma looking at Regina moving around a room, possibly a hotel room, while she was pregnant with the life they created?

“It’ll be a little choppy because they’re projected memories, but it is real. This is me, pregnant with Henry,” Regina replied.

“Oh, my god.” Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her like a security blanket, watching the images as they went across the mirror like a slideshow. Some moved, some had dialogue, and some were still images, but they were all nothing short of breathtaking. Emma did not realize she was crying until Regina wiped away the tears.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” Regina said. 

“Don’t be. I wasn’t ready. I’m always going to be upset that I missed this, but I wasn’t ready. I was a mess.” That was putting it mildly. There were days she could not understand how she did not end up back in prison, or worse. For a long time, she could barely take care of herself. “But, just so you know, I’m ready now. I’m ready for all of this. One day, I’m going to mark you, marry you, and have pups with you.”

“And live happily ever after?”

“As happily as I can be with someone who does office work in her spare time and as that person can be when I leave my jeans on the floor.”

Regina groaned. “Would it kill you to walk them the ten feet to the hamper is all I ask?” 

“If I start putting them in the hamper, then you’re going to expect me to do other non-sloppy things and I feel like that’s just setting you up for disappointment. So, really I’m doing you a favor by leaving stuff on the floor.”

Regina chuckled. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. I’m trying to look out for you because I love you. I don’t want to stress out the mother of my pup or the mother of my future pups. I want to be able to take care of you. You deserve someone who will take care of you and I want to be that person.” Emma smiled and nuzzled Regina for a moment.

Regina smiled and did not object. One day, Emma would get to see Regina swollen with her pup in real life. Regina would bear her mark and she would bear Regina’s. Happily ever after might actually be a thing. She knew there would be ups and downs. After all, this was life with Regina, so it would never be all calm waters and smooth sailing, but in the end, it would be worth it.

-8-8-8-8-

The end. 

Thanks for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Back to my padded cell with me. Thanks again. Hasta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing! So, I have the next couple of stories plotted out for this series, but now I want to stick a story in between this one and the one I had planned, to show them being a couple and being a family (with smut included). Anything you guys want to see that Emma didn’t mention in her “happily ever after” future plan? Let me know. 
> 
> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).


End file.
